Through Heaven's Eyes
by Midori Aoi
Summary: "What makes you think they'll listen to me!" Zuko exploded. "I was their enemy! The very prince of a nation that took their freedom and stole the lives of their children!" "Because you're the only one who can save them." AU UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Prologue

A/N: Wow…I hope this comes out okay, since I don't think I do so well when writing fanfiction…seriously sometimes I just lose interest too quickly and my short story series is the only thing that keeps me going well since it isn't the same thing over and

_**A/N**__: Wow…I hope this comes out okay, since I don't think I do so well when writing fanfiction…seriously sometimes I just lose interest too quickly and my short story series is the only thing that keeps me going well since it isn't the same thing over and over again. But man I'm just hoping this helps and I can't do this all by my own._

_So really this is just you guys working with me, and I'll give all the credit to those who help, I would appreciate if someone would volunteer for Beta-reading. I already have one (Thank you F22 Raptor!) but I need at least two more. Three heads are better than one:)_

_**ONCE AGAIN THIS IS REVAMPED!! **_

_WARNING: if you are Atheist please keep in mind that there will be much Godlike elements and spiritual elements in this story._

_Well before I begin to make this boring here's the Prologue. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Through Heaven's Eyes**

_Midori Aoi_

**Prologue**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shh…

Don't make a sound…

It's alright…

I'll protect you...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Power has always been a good gift. Through power were the people born, through power was the God of all things able to shape and create. But when the intellect has not been fully developed, by choice alone the power can be corrupt.

It's a mysterious cycle, the cycle of Power. We were given the power to choose our life, to choose what we wish to choose, vaguely aware of the full consequences of those choices. For if we always thought things through, everything would be far more slow going. Through choosing are we able to have the freedom of living how we wish, or having the ability to do as we wish.

The gift was simply divine. Not only were they all able to choose, but they had a certain element that according to gained skill and discipline, it would answer faithfully. But that gift was not meant to divide, no. The gift was meant to help unite.

But of course, when you give a babe a tool the child will know not what to do with it. Thus, there will be difficulties. People will gain favoritism, they will have the desire to rise to the top or to pit off against the other in a show of skill to further better themselves. Little by little did the people isolate each other. The Fire gifted would attract together, the Earth gifted would stand by each other, The Water gifted would connect with each other and the Air gifted were far more accepted among their own.

Unity was not as it was before. And so the Great Being took it upon Himself to send them a reminder that they are the same people. The Avatar came to be.

Through this one being did all the elements respond, the physical symbol and literal sign of perfect unity within one being reminded all of the people of who they really are. And so treaties were made and peace reigned among people and they wished and lived how they wished to live.

But adversity can never be pushed aside, it is a natural course of life. The Fire Nation realized how much prosperity they had in their lands, and wishing to share it with the rest of the world they did what they thought was right. Avatar Roku attempted at controlling the situation so that wouldn't need to happen. But the Fire Nation was too caught up in their whirlwind of self righteousness that people thought they didn't need the Avatar anymore...and thus when you have no guide...you have no one to steer you clear from the chaos...

Leaders of every nation grew drunk with power and only simple and small people could only have the capacity, the ability to tell wrong from right. But how can you attempt to fix things when no one could help you and the powerful people have gone mad with power? And all too much did the Great Being understand that they had forgotten Him. They had to ride out their consequences or seek his help...because He couldn't shove help down their throat. They needed to understand they needed him.

But He never stood by and did nothing, no. He sent them prophecies, He sent the small people hope. Hope that in time the War would be over.

Hollow winds blew in the west of the Earth kingdom. The sky was empty and bright, promising no clouds to offer shade, no rain to offer drink. The earth, dry and cracked, allowed no chance for green to sprout. Crust and sizzling steam arose and made the almost inhumane heat to horrible to bare.

The time of War was at hand.

When all the nations offered no comfort from the dying cries the wind carried, it was shone there was utterly no hope left to dwell on. For too long did summer reign with power harsher than that of the very Fire Lord's. Hope was now considered foolish and those who clung to it were shunned, scolded, mocked.

The great indestructible city…the Halls of the once great kings…had been captured. Ba Sing Se was no longer the land of fertile soil and pristine water.

The Dai Li, an organization created by Avatar Kyoshi to help establish a good protection of government that had become corrupt in their power succeeded in poisoning the minds of the people had achieved, what the Fire Nation believed, to be their true purpose. The rise of the mighty people of the Great City had ended and replaced by the power of the Huo-Lung Dynasty, or more commonly known…the Fire Nation.

Power had been sucked from the leaders who had the chance on bringing an army up to defend the City. The Dai Li were cunning…However...

The War that lasted well over a century…was nearing its horrible end.

It was once said that Sozen's comet would arrive on Hallow's Eve. If not sooner…and the power hungry Fire people eagerly awaited the day to arrive.

But…something that had not been expected had occured.

The Avatar, who had been thought to be gone, had arrived in spirit. Avatar Roku's might and will turned the Comet around, it was said the earth trembled with terribly strength, and the winds howled and screeched, the oceans roared and beat upon the lands and the fires of every land grew to that of horrid beasts of demons, scorching the lives of many from the land.

The children of the men would pay the consequences of the greed of their fathers.

Just as Avatar Roku's voice cried into the night, prophesying the return of the comet and the end of the war, did the people were thrust from their gifts, the people had forgotten to bend. But the promise of having that return was apparent until then the people of the Earth, Water and Air will suffer until the spirits command it so.

And, thus, it was made so.

The earth cracked and dried, swallowing cities in all the nations. The waters pulled away from the coasts causing desert to grow and take the lives of both beast and man alike.

And the Earth Kingdom suffered for twenty years of slavery and labor, The Water people were isolated and became primitive, The Air Nomads were left to fend for themselves and the Fire Nation lost all reason and ability to chose what was right.

But there were always some people who stood out. People who were sent to help put the Great Being's plans into action. And those people became legends and helped start the Return.

The Air people, always a virtuous kind, were allowed their art of uniting their souls to their element. They were the first to offer up true sacrifice in honor.

The People of earth, remembered their god. They remembered that they once could move the earth and soil and helped plants and life grow. They prayed for strength and unity and, like their element, to never be broken within His consent. It was then they received the gift of reuniting the life of the earth within their own, and their spirits cried to their god in worship.

The people of Fire, although many of them evil hearted and polluted, were there many of good heart…they were given the ability again to reunite with their fire, reunite with their light and remember they were once a beacon of hope to people lost in the dark…they learned that they may wield fire to do good, and they did.

For those years, life changed for every being on earth…

But Adversity came hand in hand with blessings. As difficult as it is to understand...

The Fire Lord soon demanded for a city to be built over the ruins of Ba Sing Se, and it was done…the people once there placed as slaves when they were once treated so kind…

And although they have been blessed with the return of their powerful gifts they still cried for the freedom they knew they deserved. So they received another prophecy but this one prophecy was difficult for them to understand.

The Air Avatar will rise, and with him will he bring a Mother of Water, a Warrior from the tribes, A Seer of the Earth and a Prince of the Light of Fire. And in the times of darkness The Light will guide them through.

One person of their enemy land would bring them that freedom and restore what was once lost.

But how could you forgive a person who wronged you? How could you trust a person who was of the same land who bore the men who caused such pain? Who had taken what was most precious? A lesson, The Great Being knew, would help establish peace and better hearts again.

And this is where our story begins…

_A Prince will light their way and save them all..._

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated…_

_Mido Ao_


	2. Ch I: Trouble

_**A/N:** Well I hoped the Prologue brought you some information concerning the time period and the order I'll be writing this from. It's currently forming beautifully in my mind and my only hope is not to destroy it. Now before I continue…I believe some music is in order. Now the music that is most best fit for this chapter will have to be, Disney's, The Prince of Egypt- Hebrew Children Choir and Avatar: The Last Airbender- Agni Kai(or miswritten as Anki-Kai). It really suits the beginning…so without further ado…here goes._

_**A/N2: **On a side note, This chapter has been (for the second time) Revamped! So please enjoy this new and far better qualified version of Chapter 1!  
_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Through Heaven's Eyes**

_Midori Aoi_

**Chapter I**

**_Trouble_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Water…

"My good and tender son…"

Earth…

"Don't be frightened and don't be scared…."

Fire…

"You have a chance to live…Your future will be shone to you in time…"

Air…

"I pray we meet again…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"...Even Women, who are usually placed under men in this nation, have done their part to keep this country from going under. In Fact, had it not been for the Fire Ladies this country would surely be beneath the surface of the ocean."

_Fire Lady Ursa, Wife of Fire Lord Ozai, was an amazing and powerful woman; her heart was strong in showing good to her people, where her husband only wanted power. She started the Temple system in the rough time of war and helped place more faith in the hearts of her people. With help she was allowed the chance of establishing high Temples for the gods her ancestors worshiped and for a moment the Fire nation Prospered._

_Then...for no reason at all, she was banished. Ursa was thrown to live among the earth slaves. Being pregnant with their son, Ursa was forced to live with many difficulties throughout her pregnancy. But the gods she had strive to help had blessed her with a prophecy.  
But a force of darkness brought the same vision to her Husband, and Ozai knew if he did not rid himself of his son the people he ruled over would be lost from him and he would suffer much._

_He accumulated a plan to destroy the prophecy before it had a chance to happen as well as rid the possibility that his slaves might rise against him, Ozai passed a law that every male born would be confiscated and thrown in the Serpent's Pass.  
Ursa knew that she must save her son from the fate that would come, for the gods had warned her before hand and had already a plan for her. Ursa obeyed their commands if only to save her child from the wrath of her former husband and hid herself from the soldiers that came to destroy her child._

_She, with the help of other women, rushed in the middle of the night toward the center of the city, the Palace.  
There they waited for the opportune moment, where she would sneak her child into a merchant's crate and leave the rest of her son's fate to their gods. She prayed and removed what last bit of royalty she had left upon her and placed it on him, hoping to all that they would see this as evidence that he was not of the earth.  
At the time the sun began to rise, Ursa had disappeared into the night along with the other women never to be seen again, leaving a baby sleeping comfortably in a crate._

* * *

_Fourteen Years Later..._

* * *

"_Zuko_, get back here, you _retard_!" the screech of a prepubescent girl echoed throughout the corridors and the long and majestic hall ways of the Fire Palace.

Donned in a small red and pink traditional dress, thirteen year old Azula growled under her breath in search of her older brother. Gold jewelry surrounded her bare arms and wrists, as a choker was gracefully placed on her thin neck. Perfect brows dipped down into a sharp frown, her delicate nose wrinkled as her lips pulled up to bare her perfectly white teeth. Her heart shaped face was flush with anger.

Running down the red corridors and passing guards on the way, ignoring them when they bowed, she looked both ways on a corridor not seeing a sign of the two idiots that embarrassed her in front of her teacher.

She huffed, furious at her siblings, as she stomped the floor and threw her arms to her side. Blasts of bright red and yellow flames licked the walls and spread nearly ten yards to each side. She caught a gasp and she turned her head sharply, just in time to see dark golden eyes look at her from her left; they disappeared right when she began to turn.  
She heard a familiar smothered laugh and seethed at her despicable siblings. How DARE they!

"Lu Ten, you pompous oaf!" She shrieked as she turned and sped down the corridor with sudden velocity. Her footsteps were loud to her ears but her ears burned when another laugh reached them.

Rage bubbling in her blood, Azula roared, "Laugh while you can, but when I get my hands on you there will be NOTHING left of you!"

She exhaled as she sent all her chi down to the soles of her feet before shooting fire and pushing her towards the end of the hall, whatever was flammable behind her was already catching flames and already servants were scurrying to put out the monstrous embers.

"Whoa!" She heard as she passed an intersection of halls, she stopped and looked to her right. She saw a familiar ponytail disappear around a corner.

"Zuko!" She exclaimed recognizing the metal anklet that her brother favored before it disappeared along with his hair. She turned and ran after him, yelling every other minute as she pushed her legs faster. She finally had a good view of his back and smirked when she saw him turn to throw a look over his shoulder and jumped before speeding ahead.

She began to gain on him as he sped through servants and guards, yelping and crying out as he narrowly dodged priceless objects and people. He suddenly let out a bark of laughter when Lu Ten came into view. The two, still ahead of her, punched each other's fists and run further away from her.

Azula, thoroughly pissed and further strengthened, let her adrenaline and her fire power push her faster. Zuko let out a yelp of surprise when he turned to throw another look over his shoulder, noticing her sudden increase in speed before making a sudden round on a corner with Lu Ten in the lead. Caught off guard by his sudden change of direction Azula slid on the smooth marble as she tried to follow but ended up tripping over an overturned corner of an expensive rug.

She was thrown roughly across the air and sent tumbling on the floor landing with her chin on the ground and her rump in the air, dazed. When she regained her composure she saw Lu Ten's head pop from around the corner with an amused look, she raised an eyebrow.

Then Zuko popped from right behind him, his face delighted and smug. Her topaz eyes narrowed into a deadly glare when they faced each other, grinning from ear to ear, and clapped their hands in victory.

Growling, she had scrambled up to her feet and gave chase once more her arms outstretched and hands like claws faster than they could have realized. They cried out before turning and running right off.

"I'll KILL YOU!! YOU HEAR ME?! _KILL_!"

* * *

Flowers were being delicately braided within gentle hands, when a sudden screech made the hands jump and the flowers tumbling off her lap. A sigh escaped heart shaped lips and honey suckle eyes closed. "What have they done now?" She muttered.

Sitting beside a small turtle-duck pond and underneath a tree was the Great Fire Lady Yuan. Long hair that was held into two low pony tails was carefully placed beside her in the small stone bench, dressed in simple robes the Fire Lady was taking a small day off from her duties and it had been peaceful so far…that is until her flowers were now victim to the turtle ducklings whom were having a splendid time ripping them apart.

Salvaging what ever hadn't been destroyed by their tiny beaks, Yuan desperately continued to braid flowers and leaves together in hopes of restoring some matter of peace. Perhaps it wasn't so bad this time…  
A crash that could be heard from the other side of the palace almost made her drop the flowers this time. Groaning, Yuan set the flowers down. "Zhu Mei." Yuan called softly, her personal maid scurried from the other side of the garden to her lady's side.

"Yes my Lady?" She asked softly, the young girl was barely in her twenties and soft spoken.  
"Go make sure that things get cleaned up quickly, and send for my children and Nephew before they cause too much damage. And bring Soon Li."  
"Yes, my Lady."

Rubbing her temples, Yuan tried to calm down as Zhu Mei scurried off but she couldn't help but being edgy. Grabbing her flowers she continued to braid them with a sigh.

Every time that the siblings pulled pranks on one another things tended to become far difficult. Managing slave work and several other duties of the Fire Nation in a foreign country were enough to keep them all busy for weeks, sometimes even months before they could really relax. And it got much harder to deal with when having to clean up the messes the three siblings would cause. At times it would get so bad that she wondered if it was even worth saving. But Ozai would always manage to do the impossible and she could not imagine how well her husband could pull it off, but she didn't bother to anyway. That was his work. She had her own.

She paused in her work and studied it with a frown; the braid began to look like it was on reverse. Her frown deepened. That's not right.

Sighing, she gave up trying to continue and threw it at the pond where the turtle ducks rushed at the vines and began to pull off the blooms having found this fun after the first five times, Lady Yuan offered a small smile of amusement. She grabbed some branches that lay on the ground to her right and began to pluck off more blossoms and miniature branches. Beginning to work on her seventh necklace she began to let her mind drift off once more.

"My lady!" She jumped and dropped the necklace into the pond. Disdain grew on her face when she saw the turtle ducks rush at their new target, quacking merrily at the new fun. She turned around and glared at the servant walking stiffly by the entrance of the garden.

"What is it?" She asked irritated, the man paled slightly at the tone of her voice. Realizing he had agitated her he cleared his throat to not make himself panic. "Uh…it's about uh…your children…" he stuttered, adjusting his collar as though it was getting uncomfortably tight.

"Yes, yes, I am aware they are on a rampage again. Has Zhu Mei not retrieved them yet?" She clicked her tongue at him, straightening her pose higher. The man was struggling not to cower under her hardened gaze, "Uh, yes My Lady. I'm afraid Zhu Mei didn't reach them in time. You see they already…er…" he wrung his wrists in distress.

"Zhu Mei had sent orders to clean up the mess they left in the Art Hall," Yuan froze. Not the Art…Many of the portraits there were antiques and priceless...she already began to dread the rest of the news. "And she sent me to tell you…that er…"

"Tell me what?" Yuan hissed. The servant nodded rapidly. "…They've hi-jacked the chariots, my lady." Her blood ran cold. Oh…no.

"The…the chariots?" her tones shook with restrained fear and anger.

The man nodded. Yuan closed her eyes and inhaled. Praying softly she turned her attention to the man. "Is the Fire Lord aware?" she asked calmly yet her shaking hands betrayed her. "Uh…No, my lady." Yuan rose to her feet instantly before gliding across the garden.

"Make sure that this doesn't reach his ears yet. In the mean time we have to stop this before this gets too out of hand." The servant bowed before rushing off. Had she not been raised in etiquette she would've ran towards the Art hall where most of the servants and Zhu Mei were most likely.  
"Soon Li." Yuan called when she caught her second Maid rushing down the hallway that headed towards the gardens. The maid skidded to a stop and turned to her before jogging towards her. "I came as soon as Zhu Mei had told me."

"I need you to hurry and get the guards to stop Azula, Zuko and Lu Ten before they do something that we'll all regret."

"Yes, My Lady. What would happen if we don't stop them in time?" Yuan almost paled at the thought.

"We'll worry about that later, Move!" the maid quickly bowed and ran off, leaving Yuan to make her way towards her study.

* * *

"_Move it_, out of my way, _peasants_!!" Azula bellowed as she snapped her reigns. The ostrich-horses squawked as they hurried and sped through the city.  
Several people gasped and jumped out of the way and cleared as best as possible when they realized their princess would not intend to stop her rampage. Several more people cried out when she pushed half a crowd with the side of the vehicle.  
But Azula did not care, she did not care if she had to ride her chariot over the people, what she had in mind was one thing only…revenge.

She turned and snapped the reigns and urged the ostrich-horses with several cries and jerks. The horses whinnied and squawked when barely making a turn; hard breaths and heavy stomps were the only sounds Azula could really hear as she thought quickly on where her siblings were.  
Far ahead were the two escapees on their own chariots. Their urgency to fully escape Azula's wrath was the one side that had them worrying. On the other hand, they were having the time of their lives.

Zuko looked behind him, trying to catch a glimpse of his enraged younger sister. "Any sign of her?" Lu ten asked from a few yards next to him.  
Zuko looked back and gasped when a vendor's cart had moved in his way, he jerked the reigns and felt the Ostrich-horses strain as they narrowly dodged the cart in time, Zuko looked back once more and sighed in relief.

His clothes pressed and flailed around his skin from being pounded so harshly by the wind. His ponytail was flying right behind him while hair began to undo and mess in front of his face and eyes. He knew that at the end of this he was going to look utterly ridiculous, but at the moment he was trying to see and having his hair flail in his sight wasn't helping.

"Nah, I think we lost her – WHOA!" He exclaimed dodging barely a blast of blue fire from his right.

"You can run but you can't hide!" A familiar voice was heard not to far from his right; Zuko felt his back and forehead perspire despite the heavy wind constantly drying him. Turning Zuko saw his sister gaining on them, buildings passed between them in a blur.

"Decided to show up, have we?" Lu Ten laughed ahead. Zuko wondered if it was out of nervousness or honest mirth. It was always hard to tell, Lu Ten always had fun even in the most heart pounding situations. Even so, his laughter calmed the young prince down. If Lu Ten was laughing it wasn't anything too serious.

"You're death is certain, cousin!" She roared as she cracked her reigns. Lu Ten laughed and Zuko stuck out his tongue, dodging more fire blasts that blazed the tarps of tents. "I guess I have nothing but escape death's clutches again." Lu Ten replied while he quickly dodged through people and tents.

As they continued to pass through the city they finally entered the city square, statues and paintings of Ozai decorated almost every wall and every corner. Zuko couldn't help notice a certain piece and kept his eye one it while they passed.  
"Brother," He looked quizzically at his younger sister, completely forgetting for a moment that she was chasing him to kill him. She was looking at him with a smirk, "How would you like to have your face painted on a wall?"

The question seemed harmless enough. "Someday, I hope." He grinned, failing to see the smug smirk spread on his sisters' sinister face on time. "How about…now!" She exclaimed jerking the reigns and making the horses pull her chariot and slamming it against his.

Sparks of friction were sent flying from their connecting turning wheels as the chariot was slammed against a stone wall, Zuko cried out in surprise as he tried to gain his balance and save his face from being 'painted' on the wall. When she pulled off he looked back at the wall before looking at her flabbergasted.  
"Are you crazy?!" He shouted at her from several yards behind, she looked back with a smirk. "You almost had me killed!"

"That was the point, Zuko." She stated dryly above the howl of the wind in his ears. Zuko snapped the reigns and bent over slightly to steady his ride, continuing to watch how people would throw themselves out of harm's way.  
Several other blasts of fire and attacks, Lu Ten laughed again when Azula almost ran over a passer by and almost flipped her chariot over. "Having trouble, Azy?"

"You wish, Lu Ten." She spat at him, before snapping the reigns once again and speeding towards them. In her intense concentration of reaching her siblings, Azula was caught completely off guard when she saw her cousins split separate ways. She yanked on her reigns almost on reflex alone before she could fully see the large cart in the way.

She narrowly swung around the cart and huffed to see she had yet again lost her siblings. She looked around, shaking her head to keep her hair out of her eyes that – by now – had become a horrible mess. The street had begun to incline and by the time she was free of buildings and carts and vendors she was side by side her siblings once more. She threw a blast of fire towards Lu Ten's chariot, he dodged it but it hobbled and almost threw him off his position.  
Instantly Lu ten's own chariot slid down a steep looking hill and almost crashing into Zuko's. Azula pulled on her reigns to stop from crashing on her cousin, the Ostrich-horses squawked and spread out their wings as they tried to pull away in time.

Lu ten laughed at her surprised look, Zuko joined him when they began to speed off. Azula glared before jerking the reigns and pushing the horses to go down the hill she reached a certain road that inclined into the earth and she could see people whizzing past above her.

Knowing full well her route will get her to them faster; Azula didn't bother speeding the bird-horses too much and as expected saw her siblings riding above her not too long after. She glared and snapped the reigns again before raising a hand to cover her eyes from the sun's powerful glare. She willed the chi to accumulate in her palms until fire burst in her hands.

She could see she had made her way into a level of terraces and on the level above her rode Zuko and on the level above him rode her cousin. Good, this should help with her aiming. Lu ten seemed to notice her first, right before she began to shoot fire at them. After blocking and dodging some, he sent Zuko a familiar look, and Zuko grinned in return, the two turned to face her and smirked.

"Oh Azy, wouldn't you know, looking up to us like you always do!" Lu ten called to her from up top, rubbing his arm from a flick of fire that had scrapped him.

"Quite Ironic don't you think?! Since you claim to be better than us and all!" her fourteen year old brother added teasingly while snapping his own reigns, barely dodging another blast.

"The only Irony I see here is the older sibling unable to defeat his sister in a sparring match!" Azula called back smugly, dodging a vendor and several other people.

Lu Ten laughed, "Shut Up, Lu Ten!" He shot at his cousin, his face flush in embarrassment, "It's only because I've been taking it easy on you!" He called back to his sister, looking back to the road, dodging a group of slaves making their way up to the bigger part of the city.

"That not what your face says every time I win." Azula laughed haughtily. Zuko glared. "Still doesn't change the fact that I'm older than you, that means I get all the good stuff first."

"Got that right," Lu ten called to her, "Last born…," Zuko laughed once again before sending his sister thirteen year old sister the one smirk every brother knows that can really get under her skin.

"…Last place!" Azula seethed as she watched them laugh and leave her behind; she threw some long blasts at them that managed to singe their pants and lick their legs letting out strong cries while she focused, "Not for long!!"  
Several more blasts were seen throughout the city; crates and carts were all burned and at times destroyed. Construction was also victim to the powerful blasts. Soon fire was being thrown in all directions until the trio reached a progressing High Temple.

There it just got worse.

"Hey!" Zuko cried out suddenly, before throwing fire at his cousin. "Watch where you are going, Lu Ten!" indignant that Lu Ten had cut his way past him and almost threw him off course. His cousin laughed instead. "Going against an Ally? That is an act of war, cousin! Treason! Very well little cousin I accept your challenge!" Lu ten exclaimed while he threw his own flames at him.

Azula suddenly came in between the two, and shot two blasts of fire at each of them. Zuko had to bend backwards to avoid his blast while Lu ten had to lean in, smoke hurtling it self in their faces when the fire could not.

Azula sped off, laughing at them when they yelped. "Maybe we should've been paying attention…" Zuko said as he wiped his eyes, which had watered terribly from the heat of the flames.

Lu ten coughed some smoke out of his lungs and looked at Zuko, "You think so?" Zuko sent him a rude gesture with his hand before snapping his reigns. Looking sour and annoyed they continued to go after her, never stopping when it came to trying to burn the other.

The whole escapade began to move near where the slaves worked, Azula moved her chariot to ride up a chain of wooden construction towers, throwing fire when she could at her brother and her cousin from above. Seeing this handicap Azula had gained, Zuko and Lu ten soon followed her idea and moved up, dodging beams and earth people when they could.

Sweating from the summer heat and all the energy he gave off, Lu ten jerked his reigns and turned them as he dodged several slaves. Zuko laughed as he ducked from a blast and looked again to keep an eye on his surroundings. It was then when something caught his eye.

A guard had cracked his whip at the young female slave making her cry out in anguish, Zuko frowned. What…

"Zuko - heads up!" Zuko's head jerked up and saw a beam right in front of him; on reflex he gasped and jerked the reigns to the side. The Ostrich-horses whined in surprise as they made a rather sharp turn, the chariot slammed against on of the wooden beams, making it splinter and fall like dominos. Zuko stared in shock as the things continued to fall.

Azula and Lu ten were going at it up top, seeing what he had done Zuko made his way towards them fast. "Go, go, go, go!" He exclaimed waving them off, urging his own ostrich-horses to go faster. As the beams fell so did the very foundation that held the center. Soon the entire thing was beginning to fall forward. "Whoa!" Lu ten exclaimed jerking his reigns back, stopping right on the edge. Azula nearly rammed on him but stopped in time.

Turning around in their chariots their eyes widened as the foundation began to increase speed in falling. They looked at each other and felt their chariots jump when the large beam crashed against the stone pillar of the temple, Azula grunted while Lu ten calmed his horses all the while staring at the pillar.

Azula, wondering what had caused it to fall, looked to see Zuko still making his way towards them fast, staring at the pillar that the foundation fell on. Her eyes widened when he was getting too close too fast. "Zuko - Stop!" He looked back at them before he turned and shouted in surprise.

He jerked his reigns back suddenly making the Ostrich-horses rise up and flap their wings. But he had done it a little too late. The horses bumped into Azula's chariot, making it jump and cause the wooden flooring beneath them to shift.  
The three looked up at the foundation and saw it shift over the smooth surface of the Pillar and leave a not so pretty scratch on it, but more importantly making them fall forward.

The beams underneath them broke in half from the pressure of so much weight, making the planks seem they were only moving forward and not towards the ground.

Gravity began to pull at the front of the planks; Zuko and the others looked down and paled, as the ground became considerable close. Instantly they began to scream when they noticed they were falling right down a hill. The wood struck the ground sharply, making them bounce in the air, then slowly began to slide down the hill every second gaining speed.

Letting out surprised and instinctive cries, the three jerked the reigns and pulled trying to avoid falling over as the wood began to swerve dangerously to the sides. The Ostrich horses were panicking and jumping about making the ride all the more less enjoyable. Azula screamed when they struck a boulder to the side.  
Hair whipping past their heads and all over their faces, Azula struggled to see past her flying brown locks all the while trying to dominate the panicking Ostrich-horses.

"Easy, easy!" She found herself calling to them and succeeded in calming them slightly.

She looked around to see how her brother and cousin were doing with frightened wide eyes and could only widen in genuine shock when she saw the grins on their faces and laughter coming from their mouths.

"Whoa!" Lu ten cried out when another pillar and other construction appeared before them, slaves all around screamed in surprised and rushed off the construction site. "Hold on!"

"Brace yourselves!" Zuko exclaimed clutching the reigns closer to him. The Ostrich-horses squawked as they saw the pillar and once again rose to flap their wings. Azula began to scream and her brothers followed her suit.  
In a split second the rushing wood collided with the pillars and broke through other construction towers all around them, never stopping in speed. Ducking from debris and projectiles they shut their eyes close as they waited for the worse to come and go.

With a mighty crash the wood underneath broke out, splintered and broken to almost nothing. The force brought them thrown forward into the air, flying over the edge of the hill screaming at the top of their lungs. The Ostrich-horses screeched and squawked and began to flap their wings, gathering as much air to lessen their fall.

Azula let go of the reigns for a moment as the gravity began to pull them down, screaming while Zuko and Lu ten let out whoops of thrill. "Azy - grab the reigns!" Zuko called to her in mid air, Azula jerked her hands back to the reigns the moment the wheels of the chariots crashed to the ground.

Being thrown at the force, Azula was practically pulled off the chariot when the Ostrich horses, in their panic, burst into a run. She hurried to pull herself back completely inside to avoid being yanked completely off when her brother rushed passed her, head pulled back in laughter.

"Are you insane?!" Azula cried to Zuko, finally getting back in she snapped the reigns to catch up to him. "Father is going to kill us!"

"Uncle's going to kill you!" Lu ten taunted them sing-song like, passing them as his Ostrich-horses were obviously faster than theirs.

"Shut up, Lu Ten, we don't need your opinion!" Azula hissed at her cousin, whipping the reigns harder than she meant to do so. "What? You said it yourself!" Azula glared at him, he sighed.

"Oh come on, Azula," Lu ten called from in front, "Do you seriously think he's going to kill you for that?" He pointed behind them, Azula and Zuko looked back and both paled. Dust was rising in a cloud from the fall of all that construction, people were being heard complaining and cursing the fates, all in all they destroyed what could mean a new market place and Temple area.

"Yeah…yeah he is." Zuko said horrified.

"Oh no…" Azula groaned in terror. "Oh come on guys, give it up," Lu ten said with a shrug, "It's not all that bad," They sent him dry glares, and he managed a nervous chuckle at them before clearing his throat.

"Okay, made it's that bad…but we didn't exactly destroy a village. We could've but we didn't." That wasn't necessarily helping. "And besides what's the worse he could do?"

Azula and Zuko exchanged troubled looks, not realizing yet that Lu ten was leading them towards the palace. "That's easy for you to say, he's not your father." Zuko stated dryly.  
"Yea, but I'm the oldest." Lu ten said giving them a proud smile. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure you don't get into trouble."

Azula sighed with a troubled look, "I knew I shouldn't have followed you, now fathers going to slaughter us. I should've had my revenge sooner...probably will though...hmm." Zuko could only gape at her contemplating look before shaking his head and glaring at her.

"Gee, Thanks." Zuko said sarcastically, taking a turn right after Lu Ten. "Did you guys hear a word I said?" Lu ten said pulling on the reigns when they neared the gates. The Ostrich-horses slowed their pace to a trot.

"Yea but we doubt you'll be of any help." Zuko stated pulling on his own reigns. Azula allowed the ostrich-horses to pass them before slowing down.

"Yea, you started the whole thing." She hummed. "You guys are so much like Aunt Yuan…trust me nothing bad's going to happen, look I'll even get the whole blame for it." Lu ten offered reassuring looks that eased them down a bit. "See? Everything will be just peachy." Azula and Zuko sighed, hoping their cousin might actually be right this time.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Yuan stated with narrow honey eyes. Staring them down with shame and anger, ignoring the fact their heads were bowed low with self-shame. "Do you have any idea how much damage you have caused?" She kept her voice low and dangerous; Zuko hated it when she did that. It was like a bomb waiting to go off.

The silence followed by a tension both Azula and Zuko couldn't bear to deal with now, this only made Zuko's chances of survival far less bleak than before he got into this whole mess. Yuan watched them darkly before standing up and moving across the room and snatching a scroll of parchment in the hands of a nearby servant.

The flames by the walls offered a small measure of hope to the three who waited for punishment. "'Just peachy' right Lu Ten?" Azula hissed at her cousin who stood at her right. He gave her a sheepish smile while he received glares from both cousins. Yuan glided back and sat back down on her place, in front of the three whom were clutching their robes tightly.

"Twenty four merchant carts have been completely destroyed or without any form of repair," Yuan read aloud from the scroll parchment that was held up near the nearest torch. They all winced at the number.

"Eighteen civilians injured while two are in critical condition, fifteen slaves under probation, twenty-five military men have been reported in mild or severe comas," all three winced visibly as the count rose.

"forty-two ancient priesthood scrolls have been desecrated, eighteen ounces of holy water have been tainted or spilled." Sweat lined Zuko's forehead. The three knew from experience that The priesthood council will have their father in a crevice with all their ill fortunes and predictions. That means a higher risk of a death penalty...

Zuko felt guilt clog his throat as his mother continued with a number of other mishaps they had created. "Uh, Aunt…I think we get the whole problem – er…" Lu ten tried to soften, Yuan's sharp glare silenced him.

" - Two construction towers have collapsed, The new shipments of the special building clay have been virtually ruined, Four High Temple Pillars have been tipped scathed and cracked, ruined land and a destroyed Temple in-progress." She finished snapping the scroll closed before placing her hands behind her back. "Anything to say before I continue?"

"Uh…aunt…" Lu ten started once more before she raised a hand shutting the sixteen year old up.

"Have you all any clue how hard your father had worked to get this far in building the city?" Yuan asked stiffly, straightening her dark robes and placing a hair back behind her ear. Zuko and Azula gulped. How could they not? With all the advisers and servants crowding him like crows on scraps, handing him scrolls here and there it was hard not notice. Their mother would always tell them he was too busy to join them to dinner.

Now they had caused him more problems. The two youngest shot deadly glares at their cousin who flinched slightly.  
"Already he was up to his neck with treaties and other documents on the whole War Campaigns in other cities and states of the Earth Kingdom," Yuan snapped at them. "Now thanks to your _idiocy_ and lack of common sense he is going to have to force himself off meals again to get things done!" She raised her hands to her temples, as though she were contemplating tearing her hair out or throwing a blast of fire from her hands. "Right when we were beginning to progress, you imbeciles ruin it!" The flames at the corners of the room flared and rose, heating them uncomfortably.

Her glare lightened into a frown and the flames lowered back into their original tiny states.

A maid came into the room and shut the screen door softly, earning her some looks. She rushed to the Fire Lady and bowed before whispering some news into her ears. Yuan's eyes widened before closing tightly. She sighed and dismissed the maid quickly before turning to the three.

"Fire Lord Ozai wishes a private audience with you three." A cold dark foreboding settled into their stomach as their blood ran cold. "Immediately."

They all nodded before rising after Yuan and followed her out the room and into the corridors.

They passed by paintings and armor on their way and knew they were nearing the end of their fate as they passed by glamorous red drapes on the halls. The sound of their muffled footsteps on the carpet aided their dread as they thought of the worse that could happen.

Time passed by far too quickly than they would've wanted by the time they reached the War Room. Yuan waved off the guards who began to bow before motioning to open the doors. The masked guards hit the marble with the bottom of their staff two times before the metal doors creaked open. Yuan didn't bother waiting for the three to hurry and follow, she marched right in passed the red drapes and into Ozai's sight.

Zuko felt a chill run down his spine even though the room was quite warm.  
As they entered they saw that the curtains that hung by the large windows that gave sight to the city were closed. A small line of sun light spilled in sight, but one could say the room was rather dark despite the fire that surrounded the Fire Lord's seat.

"Your children are here as commanded, my lord." Yuan bowed, the other three bowed low after her before looking back at their father/uncle.  
The flames split suddenly in the center, Zuko's eyes widened as he saw his Father rise. On instinct they all kneeled in the mats that had been placed earlier. This was bad. Very, very bad.

With a wave of his hand, Ozai lowered the flames as he moved towards them; Zuko could see his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. "The three of you have caused upon my much dishonor." His voice boomed throughout the room. "Not only in front of this city but upon my nation as well," Azula watched her father scan their eyes quickly before lifting a hand towards the curtains.

Instantly two maids rushed in and drew the large curtains open. Light spilled all over the floor of the room stopping right before it hit Ozai. The three of them covered their eyes over the harsh and sudden light.

Yuan and Ozai remained unmoved.

For a moment the room remained silent until Ozai turned towards the window, placing his hands behind his back. The tall man didn't bother looking at them, "Rise." He commanded and they hurried up, Azula hid her trembling hands behind her since her robes only reached up to her elbows.

"This city is a sign of our triumph over the Earth Kingdom." Ozai began; the trio looked outside the window to see how great the city looked from here and winced when they saw how deep their adventure had been marked.

"It stands on the very soil of the great capital, Ba Sing Se, where the only thing keeping us from dominating the Earth Kingdom was that forsaken wall of theirs. But we had managed to dominate over their minds and rule over without them realizing we were…and in the end had managed to bring it down from the inside." He paused for a second, Zuko and Azula looked at their father in awe. Lu ten frowned when his eyes landed on the fields.

"I grew a city here, and I placed my home here so that we may prosper…and I need not for mine own children to cause all this to go to nothing! I would not wish to call what the gods gave me to call it a curse!" Yuan glided to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder, he ignored it.

"I demonstrate my rule and legacy to the people here through you, and I will not have you foul my name in such manner, Zuko." He turned; Lu ten looked at his uncle with a grim look. Zuko pushed his shoulders to square to face his father as bravely as he could.

"If you are to carry the throne as my own you cannot go on as you are now, I know my older brother has not taught you to behave in such insolence! As your Instructor in the arts I expected you to know better." Zuko let his head hang slightly, his fists clenched at his sides. Lu ten looked at the floor and sighed.

"Azula, I expected better from my most prodigious child." Azula bowed her head. Lu Ten saw Zuko clench his eyes shut.

"Uncle," Lu ten started, Zuko and Azula looked at him from the corner of their eyes dreading what he might say.

"Silence." The Fire Lord hissed. Lu ten held his tongue.

"I cannot have you throw away hundreds of years of tradition when your ancestors bled, and worked too hard to keep the kingdom rich and honor to our name!" Lu ten clenched his hands when Ozai turned to walk back to his seat.

"One fallen Temple does not ruin hundreds of years of tradition." The sixteen year old stated simply. Ozai stopped in his tracks as Zuko and Azula stared in horror mixed awe at their cousin. The flames suddenly sprouted and roared in front of them, slamming a blast of warmth upon them.

"But one _weak_ link can cause the destruction of a mighty dynasty!" Ozai boomed strongly, jerking a finger at Lu ten. Lu ten stepped back, his eyes wide as the flames on the dais roared to the ceiling.

"A wrong decision will lead the delicate balance of order astray; your younger siblings were fools." Zuko and Azula looked away in shame, closing their eyes. "But you are an even bigger fool in leading them." Lu Ten glared harshly at Ozai when he turned away, Yuan looked at her children and nephew before frowning.

Zuko looked at her before looking back at the Fire Lord and his cousin,

"Father..." Yuan raised a hand and stopped him. "Do not shame yourself more, my son." She spoke sternly.  
"But it wasn't his fault..." Zuko continued.  
"Zuko…" His mother frowned. "It was really more my fault than his…I had embarrassed Azula,"

"Zuko." Yuan said warningly. "And caused her to chase us around the city, if it's any ones fault it's mine, father, I take the responsibility - " he continued on, ignoring his mother.

"Enough, Zuko." Ozai spoke suddenly, Zuko shut up on instinct. The silence that followed was horribly deafening. Azula watched her brother with narrow eyes.

"Zuko…" His father said after letting the silence drag on. Ozai turned his head to look at his son in the eye. "You've dishonored me." Zuko felt as though a knife had cut him through. "Remove yourself from my presence until I call on you."

Zuko bowed his head low, feeling the pain of every word smother his pride and will. He felt lowly under his father's gaze, and before he knew it he was running out the door.  
Refusing to cry for fear of shaming himself more, Zuko kept his face hard. _Men don't cry,_ he thought stubbornly, _men don't cry._

* * *

Lu ten sighed as he watched his cousin brood on the rail of the balcony, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and back faced towards him, with his training clothes no less. It was one of the many places where it was rather opened and allowed the sun and breeze to enter the Palace and it was Azula's, Zuko's, and Lu ten's favorite place to be without any one bothering them.

Azula sat by the other wall, watching the sky with a distant look, her clothes were reduced to a sleeveless hadajuban, and large waist tight training pants. Her sandals lay discarded by the entrance. Lu Ten moved and leaned on one of the pillars that sustained the roof, fixing his own Hadajuban and pants. A smile came to his lips when he realized they were all wearing practically the same thing.

"Well that went well." He stated, breaking the ice. He looked to his side and saw that Azula wasn't paying attention; instead she brought her legs to her chest and fiddles with a golden bracelet. He frowned and looked back to Zuko who stayed there unmoving; he didn't even bother to swing his legs every now and then.

Lu ten scowled before looking back at the city, in the distance he could make out parts of the desert and the two great lakes separated by the Serpent's Pass. His eyes wandered to the actual large city itself and towards the villages where the slaves and poorer citizens lived in.

He sighed, "He said I dishonor him." Lu ten jerked his head up suddenly at his younger cousin and best friend. Offering a smile at Zuko, even though he couldn't really necessarily see him, Lu ten scratched his head. "I'm sure he didn't mean that, Zuzu."

"He looked at me in the eye." He said slightly fiercer. "And told me I've dishonored him more than ever." Lu ten's smile faded slightly. He looked back at Azula who was watching them now with attentive eyes.

Lu ten sighed before walking towards him and placing his arms on the wooden rail, a breeze ruffled his bangs and undid some hairs from the tight top knot. "Zuko…I do not know whether he meant that or not…" Azula watched them as Zuko pretended not to listen.

"But to me…and surely to Azy," He sent her a warm look, she looked away. "You're the epitome of Honor." Zuko looked at him with mild shock, before frowning and looking away.

"What's there to honor? I've helped cause destruction." Lu ten smiled wider. "Oh come on, you still aren't blaming yourself for that, it was really my fault and you know it." Zuko stayed quiet. A breeze ruffled their hair even more, cooling their heads from the undying heat the Sun pressed upon them.

"And besides…you took it upon yourself to take the blame…you admitted what you did was wrong…and you made sure Azula didn't receive the same death glare from you father…that was rather honorable in my eyes." Lu ten said turning around and leaning on his elbows backward.

"In your eyes won't matter as much…my own father sees me as weak and pathetic…you would feel that way too if Uncle Iroh told you that." Zuko said grimly. Placing his weight on his knees and watching the activity of the people two stories below them.

Lu ten's smile faded, he was right. Hearing something like that from your father was like hearing that from an idol. And it was obvious to even the blind; Zuko honored and looked up to his father greatly. Almost every young boy does.

"Yea…but I really don't have to worry about that much…" Lu ten said with a grin, "And besides…even though you may have done all that…it doesn't change the fact that you're still his son. And that in some way or another…with you knowing it or not…he does care about you and is proud of you."

Zuko's eyes were downcast, as if he was contemplating something or just thinking. He looked up at Lu ten and smiled, "Thanks Lu ten." His cousin responded with a toothy grin.

"Hey, Azy come here and join us in a group hug!" Lu ten said with an equally wide grin at her, Azula looked repulsed suddenly.

"Uh…no thanks," He pouted. "Well, why in the world not?"

"Well for one, you looked way too much like uncle and like an old man, and two you're sweaty and I can smell you from here. My answer stays the same, no thanks." Azula said with a flat look, Zuko smirked in amusement and Lu ten instinctively lifted and arm and took a sniff.

"I don't stink…" He stated indignantly. "My answer still stands, Lulu." Zuko snorted suddenly earning him some looks, Lu ten frowned. "Well, answer or no, you're getting a hug."

"Yea, when you bathe." At this point Zuko was already clutching his stomach from held in laughter.

"Sorry, Lulu but Azula's right." Zuko said in between stifled laughs, "You do stink."  
Lu ten looked at his cousins before huffing, "Well no matter your answers I'm still getting a hug, I am the oldest after all." Lu ten jerked a thumb to himself while puffing out his chest.

"Doesn't change the fact you smell like a hog monkey." Azula said with a smirk. Zuko snorted once more before falling backwards to the floor and continuing to laugh, tears began to sprout from his eyes.

_**A/N:** Now for those of you as to why Azula's being so ruddy sisterly, it's because that's what I had in mind on how she could've been setting all the evil and cruelty aside. Plus, I needed her to be like that if the story was going to turn out like it is now…or later. As for Lu ten, being Iroh's son he is entitled to having the same mischief and wisdom like his father, but a little more extreme.  
Speaking of Iroh, he won't be making an entrance until ending of chapter two, beginning chapter three. Right around there, considering this chap was more of filler than an actual chap. And for those of you who have caught several things that relate to the movie, I KNOW. I am not copywriting nor am I stealing ideas. I am only using the whole accident thing to add on to the next chapter. Oh and I warn you before hand, we will be having several time skips and flashbacks so beware to all who may get confused easily.  
I was hoping to make this longer but apparently it fit best to be like this…or I might have explained things with less detail so I'm hoping I'll get to fixing that.  
Well here I am rambling, now go on and review! I need your thoughts on all this! (crossed fingers)_

_Mido-Ao_


	3. Ch II: Conscience

_**A/N: **__I apologize before hand we get to the story. I know that it has simply been forever since I last posted anything at all. To be frank I had no real plan besides the idea. And you can see how well that'll do for me. Well I'm going to have to tell you that it was no picnic making the plan but it is finished and all that is left for me is to write it down. _

_**A/N2: **__Oh and by the way I will be beginning to explain some things at the end of each chapter for those who didn't understand some things. I will be answering questions and have considered making FAQ's at the end of funny chapters or something. Ah but it will all be thought out in the end. The Music I used when writing this would have to be Kakashi's theme – Naruto Soundtrack, Mystical Ninja – Road by Naruto and Arigato – by Home Made Kazoku for the brotherly scene. Well here goes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Through Heaven's Eyes**

_Midori Aoi_

**Chapter II**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_The one thing to fear about ourselves is the light we shine out. Our Darkness is obscured by it whilst our light shines on everything else…we can only picture the potential such light carries and what can be caused because of it." –Anonymous_

* * *

Zuko groaned.

"How much longer do we have to go through this?" He whispered to his siblings.

They ignored him promptly as they continued through the ceremony. It wasn't until they began the testimonials that Zuko was truly beginning to die.

"They say that the cure for almost any tribulation," a monk was saying in the upper ring of the stadium. ", is a clear conscience."

The meeting was taking place in one of the highest war rooms within the palace. Majestic Tapestries woven with the History of the Fire Nation in every corner, the fine tatami mats were polished delicately and had an exquisite shine to them.

By every entrance there would be a post and from the post would hang a tray with expensive perfumes, a small candle would be dipped into the juice to burn, leaving a trail of the scents to completely give the room the scent of royalty. Of superiority.

And as far as Zuko was concerned, it smelled. Lu Ten would always come out of the room looking queasy and drunk looking.

Azula didn't know what the big deal was. Instead she would purposefully inhale deeply when Zuko and Lu Ten would glance her way.

It always caused a wave of nausea to send Zuko reeling, what was worse they've been there for an hour and a half and were due for another.

"Kill me," Zuko moaned, holding his head in his hands as the monk stepped off to introduce the high priest of one of the temples.

The temples _they _ruined. "Beg father to behead me, hell has to be better than this."

"As far as I'm concerned," Lu Ten replied, massaging his temples, "This _is_ hell."

"Shush!" Azula hissed from upfront, "Unless you wish for father to extend your punishments I would suggest you stay quiet!"

"It's your punishment too." Zuko mumbled from behind his palms.

"She's probably enjoying this," Lu Ten yawned. Azula rolled her eyes and proceeded to fan herself with a cloth, making it seem as though it was only a few degrees above cool in the oven heated room.

The two boys groaned as the High Priest introduced another Monk for another lecture followed by another monk and the followed by another one to finish and let them relax the rest of the day.

For four weeks Ozai had told them they were to remain in these seminars, and this was after Yuan had convinced him two months was too long. At first they thought it would be easy, one month was nothing! They had exclaimed.

Then the first day came and went, by then they had almost gone up to Ozai to beg for forgiveness. It was horrible, 'brutal' Zuko had muttered.

Ozai had merely smirked at them before dismissing them. Not hesitating on reminding them the total amount of time they were to spend there, being rather detailed on each second that passed.

"Only one hour, fifty two minutes, and sixteen seconds until today finishes…" Azula murmured. As much as Zuko loved his little sister, he hated her. She always relished ANY type of punishment that made her beloved brother suffer even at the cost of her own freedom.

It was boring, it was hot and it was smelly. Zuko was certain hell was better than this, at least in hell it was cold…and dark…and scentless.

Actually a bit too dark…pitch black actually, and a little too cold for his taste, kind of depressing too. An eternal darkness with no ray of hope…maybe hell isn't the best choice to wish to go to.

"Zuko!" A sharp jab to his side sent him back to reality. Azula was staring him down along with several other monks at their side whilst Lu Ten was laughing behind his palm.

"If you're going to day dream and mumble do it somewhere else!" His sister hissed with a hint of amusement.

"I was mumbling?" He muttered. His eyes were indeed off focus and drooping every now and then. The sound of wood slamming on a surface completely ruptured his drowsy state. He looked around to find the source of the noise until landing on the head priest.

The old man's face was beet red and he was clenching a paddle in his hand, knuckles white, "Your _Highness_," The Priest began with a calm voice completely opposite to his physical appearance. It scared the living spit out of Zuko.

"...If you please." He motioned to the center stage.

"What?" Zuko choked out, it came out like a squeak. Lu Ten only proceeded to muffle laughter that was becoming more difficult to restrain, Azula followed with him.

"Your _Highness_," The Priest began again, Zuko found himself hating the man.

"...If you _please_." What the heck was this man going on about? Zuko face churned into a scowl.

"You have to go up there and give the final worship." Azula muttered at him.

"I have to-_what_?" Zuko gawked.

"Don't just stand there, Idiot," Azula pushed him up from his seat. "Go over there and do it!"

"But I-" Zuko started but found the entire seminar staring at him with expectant eyes, he gulped loudly.

"Break a leg, _Zuzu_!" Lu Ten whispered at him before nudging him with his elbow. "But guys, I don't know how to-"

"You're Highness!" Zuko scrambled towards the center of the stage, where the priest was on the point of breaking the paddle.

Zuko could feel the blood pumping into his ears, and his heart race faster than any other time before.

'Alright, Zuko, you can do this. You're Prince of the Fire Nation. A small little worship is no obstacle compared to many of my future duties…just concentrate and…' Zuko froze. Everyone's eyes were right on him, staring at him as though ready to attack if he screwed up.

He had never had to do something like this.

Although his cousin and sister were pointing up, (Agni knows why.) Zuko couldn't react. The eyes of all the monks were on him, those weird eyes, and that _smell_.

Zuko felt sweat run down his back and back of his neck, "Uh," His voice cracked a high pitch.

He could hear from up there the muffled laughter from his siblings. It was at that moment that he cursed the fates for ever allowing him to tease his sister.

But while he was cursing the fates, his eyes happened to travel up and he caught the most peculiar sign.

"Oh Agni, Lord of all…" He read aloud awkwardly. "Oh Agni, Lord of All!" The rest of the monks chided in. Zuko jumped, startled.

"You've blessed our land and caught our fall…" caught our fall? What the crap was this? As he finished that the monks chided again.

Zuko sighed, "Victory becomes our plague, and plagues bring us our victory."

When the monks finished repeating this last sentence all, priests and monks, cried out, "Lord

Sozin Hail and Ozai praise, Oh Agni deity on high!"

* * *

"Okay, SHUT _UP_ ALREADY!" Zuko cried out at the top of his lungs, the birds that rested in nearby trees scattered at the scream.

Zuko's exclamation only caused Lu Ten's and Azula's laughter to crescendo causing several people around them eye them strangely. Zuko was seething ahead of them, searching desperately for en escape route…to get away from the laughing hyenas behind him. It was barely a few minutes after the last sermon and Azula and Lu Ten absolutely fulfilled Zuko's suspicions of letting him live this down. No chance in hell.

Zuko did a sharp turn and sprinted down halls, pushing servants aside and to the ground in hopes of slowing down his siblings long enough for a good chance of escape. One look over his shoulder and he witnessed Lu Ten jumping gracefully over a fallen servant and Azula dance around a bunch of stumbling maids.

Cursing under his breath he pushed forward and ran until his lungs hurt and his legs were burning. Sadly, Lu Ten and Azula kept up effortlessly, despite his hardest efforts. They taunted him by pretending to be him and repeating the embarrassing lines to him.

"Lord Sozin hail and Ozai praise, Oh Agni deity on high!" Azula and Lu Ten exclaimed as though truly worshipping the sun god. But then they broke into fits of laughter and Zuko couldn't help but snap.

"Agni, you are so immature!" He let out exasperated. Ever since that stupid seminar the next four days the Priest had asked him to do the final Worship.

And since then, his siblings made it absolutely possible to never let him live it down.

"Did you see how he froze on stage?" Azula laughed, as though Zuko had never once lifted his voice throughout the entire walk.

For fifteen minutes Zuko had crossed, turned, ran, jumped and did anything and everything that came across his mind to avoid his siblings, but no matter what he did they were always behind him to laugh and bug the hell out of him.

"Who would've thought that Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, would be so afraid to say a few words of worship to the great god of fire?" Azula continued.

"I'd like to see you try that yourself." Zuko grumbled dully trying to find another way to escape his laughing sister and cousin.

"Oh don't worry, Zuzu, I'll be sure to do so…and just so you know I'd doubt I'll freeze up like you did." His sister said haughtily.

Zuko groaned in annoyance and Lu Ten only rolled his eyes. "Okay, tomorrow we'll ask the Head Priest to volunteer you then." This caused Azula to freeze in step.

They kept on walking off until Lu Ten let out a bark of laughter. Zuko and Lu Ten broke off into a run, Azula right after them. "That is _not_ funny, Lu Ten!!"

* * *

They stopped after a while of chasing, Lu Ten convincing them to stop since they already had three weeks left and adding more to the punishment would surely kill them.

"Coming to think of it, this is the end of the sermons." Zuko added as an after thought. He almost whooped for joy until his cousin put a hand to his shoulder.

"Yea but starting Sunday, we have community service," Azula drawled.

"And the week after we have to cooperate in the temple planning…" Lu Ten groaned.

"And after that we actually have to practice the actual ceremonies." Zuko finished, they glanced at each other before hanging their heads simultaneously and groaning loudly.

"Aw man!" Zuko cried out, "This is just too much!"

"Are you kidding?" Azula moaned as they rounded a corner and began their hike up the stairs to their wing and to their balcony. "For all the destruction we have caused I'm surprised Father hasn't actually given us the full two months."

"We have Aunt Yuan to thank for that." Lu Ten sighed as they finally reached their destination. The other two nodded in agreement. "Agni blesses her." Lu Ten added as an after thought.

The three sat by the balcony rail and look upon the vast land before them. The yellow land in the very south of them was the Desert and the large blue and isthmus within it was the lake and Serpent's pass.

Lu Ten's eyes narrowed as his eyes caught clouds of black rise off within the distance.

No matter how much peace they were living there was still a war out there. His father was out there.

It was strange. Iroh, being oldest of the two brothers, should have become Fire Lord. Lu Ten didn't understand why his father denied his birthright. He's heard of stories of how sometimes people did that if they've lost their heirs or become widowed. Well his mother was already dead…but Iroh still had him. Why would he just give up so honorable and important?

Lu Ten always wondered this when he was growing up. Iroh had told him that he would become the next Fire Lord, and Lu Ten was more than happy to accept that birthright…but why hadn't his father had done so instead?

Was it something to be feared instead of looked forward to?

No…Uncle Ozai accepted rather ravenously, according to his dad. _"I did your uncle a favor, Lu Ten. He wanted to be Fire Lord far more than me. And I'm afraid without your mom I wouldn't do a very great job…besides who would want a tea loving man as a ruler of a country, right?" _

Okay…he understood that. But Uncle Ozai was very brutal. At times when he was younger Lu Ten would rather be stuck in a room surrounded by his teachers than caught alone by his Uncle. He was just too scary, too cold…too unlike his father.

He worried that his cousins would act the same way their father did. But he was more than happy to know they weren't like him, Zuko was so unlike Ozai. Always grinning and laughing in some way or another and trying to have fun. But Azula did have an air about her that did say she was her father's daughter. But she was like Yuan too. She was very accepting to many things and was an extremely keen learner.

But unlike her brother, Azula was a prodigy. He would know, he sparred with her various times and he only won against her the first two times and the next countless times were won by the younger girl. That and their father would always say it whenever she did something right.

Zuko was the opposite of what his sister was. He trained far longer than his sister had, and he always strived harder, make himself try to get as strong as Azula. But he always ended up behind them. Lu Ten would wonder at times how he could be so determined. But that was Zuko's strongest point, he never gave up.

Lu Ten became best friends with him for two reasons, one: Zuko knew how to have the best fun, and two: Lu Ten hated seeing him try to kill himself with harsher training if he hasn't made a goal.

He remembered looking behind his shoulder when he was twelve and seeing Zuko on his knees and hands, stifling his sobs as best as he could when he thought no one was watching, his palms and knees bleeding and his clothes covered in dirt and in some parts ripped.

The sight was burned into Lu Ten's eyes forever when Zuko struggled to get up and continue to punch at a beaten blood stained post.

He still remembered the determination burning through Zuko's exhausted ten-year-old body as he would jog laps or practice against Kai, their instructor. He remembered seeing Yuan cry softly when she would pick up her unconscious son from the training grounds and taking him to the infirmary to have his wounds cleaned and wrapped.

It was something Lu Ten admired most to see. And he still saw it, that raw power within Zuko that made Lu Ten ever proud of him. He was like his little brother and that alone made him proud.

"Hey, Lulu!" Lu Ten jerked his head up from his palm. Azula was waving a hand in front of his face whilst Zuko was laughing behind her. "Come on wake up, it's no fun if you don't react."

"Oh, sorry…I didn't mean to – why is Zuko laughing?" Lu Ten asked as he was his cousin double over with laughter. Azula smirked.

"Well in case you haven't noticed we got bored and decided to doodle on your face…especially since you didn't respond to our calls for like eight minutes." Lu Ten sat there frozen on his spot. He rubbed a finger over his cheek and looked at it and let his mouth drop.

Sure enough there was black smeared all over it and no doubt on his face.

"AH! OH COME ON THAT IS UNCOOL GUYS!!" Lu Ten cried out as he ran inside his rooms to wash up, Zuko's continuous laughter echoed down the hall and across the wings.

* * *

"Lu Ten, why is your face covered in ink?"

Azula and Zuko covered their snickers behind their hands. Lu Ten glared at them fiercely. Azula cleared her throat and continued eating. Zuko grinned at his cousin before eating the rest of his rice and pickled pork. Across the large and long table sat The Fire Lord and his wife the two of them waiting for an answer from the ink covered Lu Ten.

Lu Ten was tempted at telling them the truth but then realized that his cousins could get another two days of punishment. And Lu Ten being the ever so thoughtful of the threesome smiled lightly, despite the gritted teeth behind it.

"My cousins, Dear Uncle, had a little fun while I slept." He would've so gladly said but once again. If he did tell the truth his cousins would punish him for his treachery. Instead Lu Ten thought of something quickly.

"I fell asleep on top of some of my work, Uncle." Lu Ten explained while shoving some more rice into his mouth. His grip on his chopsticks tightened when he heard Zuko and Azula try to cover up their laughter.

'Think of father, think of father, think of father…' Lu Ten chanted in his head as he forced some of the leeks from the meal into his mouth. Chewing tensely Lu Ten wondered if his lie had convinced his uncle.

"Indeed?" Ozai questioned. Azula and Zuko ate their food innocently, Yuan would tell them to eat their vegetables as the silence spread.

"I was not aware that writing 'Loser' and 'You Suck' as well as 'Hog monkey poop on you' is really part of you work criteria, nephew." Ozai said with faint surprise.

"HAW!" Zuko cried out suddenly before trying to pass it off as a cough and began to stare at a bit of honeyed spice pork with strained suspicion. Yuan raised an eyebrow and paused eating to see him continue coughing lightly. Azula patted her brother on the back softly. Ozai and Lu Ten glared at him. Zuko smiled nervously at them.

"Forgive me, Uncle." Lu Ten said with a sincere tone, secretly glancing at his cousins with a powerful glare that promised much pain.

"Don't let it happen again," Ozai instructed stiffly dunking a pork bun in soy sauce, eyeing his children's strange behaviour. Certainly a thought ovvured to the Fire Lord. "And Zuko, you'll be receiving one more day of punishment."

"WHAT?!" Zuko cried out, horror and indignation clear on his face. "That is so not fair! It was Azula's plan from the start anyway!"

Bingo. A tiny moment of silenced passed again, Lu Ten slapped a hand to his face and groaned.

"Excuse me?!" Azula slammed her chopsticks on the table and stood up stiffly, the temperature began to rise as Zuko followed after. "You wanted to do it more than I! I merely suggested it!"

"You thought of it so it makes it your idea!" Zuko shot back.

"You're the one that brought the permanent ink instead of the calligraphy ink like I told you!" Lu Ten paled at the comment and brought a hand to his smudge cheek. It was permanent?

"It's the same thing, retard!"

"No it's not moron! If you can read labels than by agni _read_ the _labels_!!"

"Enough." Ozai's cold order brought them to an abrupt halt. "The two of you, three more days in punishment, screaming like a bunch of lunatics at **my** table will not be tolerated. Finish your food and confine yourselves in your chambers until I call upon you again, am I clear?" Azula and Zuko exchanged ire filled glares before sitting back down in their seats.

"Crystal clear, father." They both muttered stiffly.

"Good," Ozai nodded eating his own food quickly, Yuan sent her children reprimanding looks that they tried to ignore.

"And Lu Ten try to find a way to get those ridiculous doodles off your face." Lu Ten flinched before nodding his face heating up in embarrassment. "Yes uncle."

"Now I am curious as to how you are all progressing in your duties." Zuko frowned.

'_He's rubbing it in_.' the three thought pathetically in unison.

"Seeing as you do have three more weeks to complete, I hope that you aren't causing any more problems to the priests in the sermons."

"Actually, father," Azula began, a sinister tone in her voice as she glanced back at Zuko. Zuko looked up from his plate of half-eaten food. "There has been one problem." Ozai and Yuan raised a brow.

"Don't you dare." Zuko growled menacingly at his sister. Azula smirked at him as she drank her tea, "Or what, Zuzu?" She whispered back.

"Well it turns out the testimonials are too boring for my dearest brother, Father. I am afraid they are so dull that Zuko can't help but fall asleep during them." Azula said. Zuko tried to kick at her leg to shut her up.

He kicked Lu Ten's.

Lu Ten yelped.

All eyes were on him suddenly and he turned pink once more. Prepared to send Zuko a scatching glare he managed to catch Zuko's pleading eye. groaning mentally Lu Ten cleared his throat. "I apologize, Uncle. It was just I thought Azula enjoyed the testimonials so much…she had even gone to volunteer to do the final worship tomorrow." He said cleverly.

Yuan brightened up and looked to her daughter, happiness glittering in her golden eyes, "Really? Azula how noble of you to worry about your spiritual being, I am very pleased." Azula flushed.

"Yea, Azula," Zuko said smirking, "It's very honorable of you seeing as you decided to do it after I did." Yuan gasped lightly. "Zuko you've done the final worship as well?"

"I happened to do it today at the end of this sermon, in fact." Zuko said puffing his chest. Lu Ten planted his face in his palm. Oy, what had he done? He had hoped to end this...instead he helped inflate his cousin's ego.

"Yes, mother you should have seen him. He nearly wet himself with emotion." Azula sneered at her brother.

"Is that so?" Ozai asked. Zuko stiffened at the sound of his father's voice. "I can't say I can picture Zuko emotional about a sermon he nearly slept through."

Azula snickered, "Oh, but you should've seen him. He was shaking so much I thought I would see the light for sure."

"Oh stuff it, Azula. Tomorrow I want to see you pull it off." Zuko growled.

"Maybe I will brother, and I'll make sure to still my own knees from clattering so much." Azula said taking another sip of tea.

"Are you implying something _little_ sister?" Zuko asked through clenched teeth.

"Are you _afraid_ I am, brother?" Azula glowered.

"Alright can you two just put a sock in it already?" Lu Ten snapped in annoyance, sending both of them a sharp glare. "Jeez, its bad enough you two are at each other's neck at any other time of the day, is it too much to ask for a moment of peace?"

Azula and Zuko once more settled into a silent glaring contest.

The rest of the dinner was kept silent and the clatter of chopsticks on plates made Lu Ten look up at his cousins. The two of them stood up simultaneously.

"I'm going to my room." The two said at the same time. Glaring at each other they both marched out and proceeded to race to their rooms, trying to knock off the other, the door of the dinning room slammed behind them.

Lu Ten flinched again to hear the sounds of cries of anger and blasts of fire fade into the room.

"Well that went well." Yuan said drinking some of her tea. Ozai hummed a response while Lu Ten sighed.

Oh Boy…

* * *

Zuko slammed the door to his room as loudly as he possibly could slam his door.

His clothes were burns and his hair was pulled out of its topknot. Around his body were scratches and mild burns his sister had caused.

Azula

The name made a sudden twist of anger churn at his insides. He loved his sister, he did. But sometimes she would just get so damn infuriating! Turning towards his wash room he stomped past his bed and other furniture. He didn't care that he was probably ruining the tatami mats as he walked on them with his shoes on.

Throwing his clothes off of him Zuko headed towards the large hot spring behind his room. It was a built in spring but it worked just as good and right now he wanted to relax. Stupid Azula, stupid sermon, stupid punishments, stupid tradition, stupid war, stupid slaves, stupid, stupid, stupid!

Grabbing a towel from his rack he opened the door to the spring and closed it behind him.

Resisting the urge to jump inside the scalding waters, Zuko adjusted his fourteen year old body temperature enough to resist against the waters own heat.

Settling inside Zuko let his anger drift in the small current the built bath made. It worked the knots on his muscles and made them soft and supple.

Why did he have to deal with her so frequently? Why was she so much better at everything than him?

It just wasn't fair. He trained harder than she ever did. So why was she at top levels of martial arts while he still lagged behind with the other beginners?

_You're lucky to be born._ Ozai's grunt made him feel suddenly very cold within the hot waters.

Was his father that ashamed of him, ashamed that he can't be as good as his prodigal sister?

_You're the epitome of honor. _Zuko then remembered his cousin's words…did they really think that? That at least brought a small bubble of hope to rise in his chest. Zuko sighed once more before washing his long hair within the water of the spring. With his eyes beginning to droop, Zuko took that as his cue to go to bed.

After drying himself and pulling on a pair of trousers and a hadajuban Zuko made his way towards his warm bed. Not bothering to tie his back long hair into another topknot since his scalp was still sore from being strained all day. Zuko snuggled into his covers to sleep fitfully the entire night.

Zuko's eyes cracked wide open.

Sitting up on his bed he groaned when he noticed it was still very dark out. His head still felt moist and his fingers were still sort of pruny. How long had he slept?

Zuko looked at a small dial with many strings and silver balls attached to the end. Looking at one of the numbered dials he saw that it was barely midnight. Groaning Zuko stood up, not bothering to try to fall asleep since he was already wide awake.

Stretching out his still sleepy muscles, Zuko made his way outside his room and in the hall. The lamps of the hall way had been dimmed to almost nothing but the balcony was light up with the silver glow of the moon. Zuko, now curious, wondered why the curtains of the balcony entrance weren't shut like he remembered them to be earlier.

He walked out softly, his eyes quickly adjusting to the soft light the moon offered. When he was right at the entrance he knew he wasn't alone.

Lu Ten's back was facing him from the rail of the balcony. A soft breeze swept around the open space and ruffled the thin curtains at his side. Walking in Zuko snuck glances to his sides and saw all the couches and mats empty of any other presence.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Zuko jumped at the very sudden question. Angry at being caught off guard Zuko scowled, "Don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed softly, still thoughtful of the other people sleeping in their hall.

Lu Ten chuckled and turned to face his younger cousin. "Sorry."

"It's okay…" Zuko mumbled before walking up to his cousin. He was flooded in the moon's light the moment he stepped up to the rail and sat by his usual spot.

"So what's you're problem?" Zuko asked him.

"Eh, just couldn't get some shut eye from some odd reason, and you?"

"I just woke up randomly…it was kind of weird."

"Oh? Was it a dream or weren't you tired at all?" Lu Ten asked curious.

"No, no, after what happened at dinner Azula chased after me and kept on trying to attack me. I was pretty tired too since I didn't get any rest since the sermon." Zuko shrugged as he looked at the land before them.

Lu Ten laughed softly. "Nice hairdo by the way."

Zuko was then aware that his hair was still down and was more than likely sticking out places it shouldn't. "Oh…guess I better fix that." Zuko murmured before standing up and heading towards his room.

"No, stay here with me for a bit." Lu Ten called to him. Zuko paused with a raised brow. "I want to enjoy this scenery with some one, and if I had to choose from you or Azula I'd choose you." Zuko smiled, not catching the sneeze that came from Azula's room.

"You're weird, Lulu."

"Don't be mean, Zuzu."

"Whatever…"

The two siblings continued to watch the scenery for a while longer. "Hey, Lu Ten…" Zuko murmured as another breeze swept passed them. "What's up?"

"Do you really think I'm honorable?" Lu Ten lifted his head up from the rail and looked at his younger cousin with surprise. "I mean…all I've been doing is messing around and causing trouble…that and I get into lots of fights with Azula…I don't see how that is honorable." Zuko said softly.

Lu Ten watched the fire prince with a pensive look. "Well for one thing you've admitted that you're doing a bad thing with fighting with Azula…that in on itself is honorable." Zuko looked at his cousin with mild surprise.

"When you admit to doing something wrong and hoping to fixing it is an honorable thing to do. When you accept the consequence of your actions is also honorable…that and you don't give up…in anything you do. That may be your weakest point but don't forget that's also your strongest point as well." Lu Ten said wisely.

Zuko watched him for a moment more before suddenly breaking out into a fit of stifled laughter. Lu Ten face-faulted. "What's so funny?'

"Ha…you just looked like Uncle Iroh for a second. I mean it was almost uncanny!"

"Huh…hey are you calling me old?!"

Zuko continued to laugh and Lu Ten pulled him into a tight embrace and noogied him. "Come on, little bro, time to go to bed." Zuko grinned at his cousin.

"Oh, okay."

And the two retired for the night laughing slightly at the previous comment.

* * *

_Alright that was chapter 2. hopefully it was to you're liking, and just as a side note this is only the beginning so the real stuff will begin prolly next chapter. Haha, well I am hoping for reviews from you guys so please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of this chapter! _

_Oh and I have decided to change a few things in this chapter if anyone's noticed. Reviews are always appreciated!!_

_Mido-Ao_


	4. Ch III: Interest

_**A/N:**__ Well this is Chapter Three. And this so well planned out I could just write it all in one chapter! But I'm not going to do that because it'll ruin other plans that I can't risk to ruin. Haha…well maybe we should get started then. Now the music that helped with this chapter was Naruto OST – Kakashi's theme and Nickel Creek – This Side. _

_**A/N2: **__Expect some FAQ'S at the end of this chapter! XDD_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim Avatar: The Last Airbender_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Through Heaven's Eyes**

_Midori Aoi_

**Chapter III**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_We always find the best of things in the most inconvenient of moments." –Anonymous_

* * *

Lu Ten stared at the stack of papers in front of his face…absolutely…bored…out…of…his…mind.

He had no hopes of fun during his punishment. (But who said he was allowed fun during a _punishment_?) Zuko and Azula had both separate assignments while he had his own. And his assignment was pretty much being a push over for a babbling nerdy college graduate majoring in Library care.

Hn…well better than being a delivery boy.

"…So as you can imagine the duty of being a record keeper has been one of great importance that my family has been keeping for many generations…" Was part of what Lu Ten managed to catch from the short stout man in front of him. Lu Ten walked behind him slowly and carefully.

With balancing a tower of papers in his arms, walking past a line of servants and trying to keep up with the fast little court member ahead of him, Lu Ten was having a bit of a hard time trying to do his punishment right. "Uhm…" Lu Ten tried calling as his eyes wavered high above him in uncertainty as a bit of paper was beginning to slide off the top. He hoped it would stay until they're next resting stop…

He hoped that would be soon…he didn't know how long his arms could hold the weight of all those documents.

"Come now Prince Lu Ten, you can walk a little faster if you please, why look at me I am fifty years old and I still have some strength in my legs! You are still young and you have more strength than whatever I can gain now. Hop to!" The permanently slouching short man jumped as he emphasized a point. As if it was funny. Lu Ten craned his neck to get a glance at the old arthritic and wondered if his posture was result of carrying papers all his life.

Lu Ten straightened up as best as he could. "Let's get a move on, Young Prince! Surely all that time sitting down hasn't made you lazy has it?" Professor Zei called to him.

Lu Ten blew to his forehead in an attempt to relieve some of his stress. But that proved a very fatal mistake. Due to the sudden blast of air a small strand of hair collapsed from his topknot and landed right on his face.

On the bridge of his nose, no less…

And of course with the constant movement he made when walking also made the strand of hair move…and tickle his nose. A most painful urge to scratch his nose made his slim fingers twitch.

Lu Ten frowned and wrinkled and moved his nose around to try to get the annoying piece of hair off of his face. It only made it a whole lot worse.

Suddenly the biggest urge to scratch it out of the way nearly had Lu Ten bouncing off walls. He tried anything and everything to get it off his face. He would try blowing it off his face. Then tried rubbing his face on the actual stack of papers…but it would only agitate the itch a whole lot more.

Lu Ten thought the only way to kill the itch was by getting to the library faster.

"Uhm…how much longer until we reach the library?" He questioned with the bit of an edge in his voice.

"Oh it won't take long. We'll be there in ten minutes tops." The short man's voice replied back through the wall of papers in front of Lu Ten.

Lu Ten nearly froze on the spot. _Ten Minutes?!_

He would have gone insane by then!

With the only thought of getting the itch cured on his mind, Lu Ten sped up and began walking faster.

"Eager to work now, are we? Atta boy!" The court member clapped him in the back. Lu Ten winced before nodding weakly behind the stack of papers.

_Come on, man! You can do this! _Lu Ten thought fiercely as he continued to wiggle his nose away from the offending strand of hair off his face. _Heave, Ho! Heave, Ho! Heave, Ho!_

And the rest of the walk was complete and utter anguish for Lu Ten as it turns out they had a spiral staircase to walk up two stories on.

* * *

_Zuko glowered heatedly at the skull masks on the faces of the guards, hoping that somehow it would get them to uncross their spears. (What really pissed him off was the fact that the crossed the bottom of their spears. He wasn't THAT short, only 3'11) in a final attempt at getting inside Zuko began to use his title to get his way._

"_As Royal Prince of the Fire Nation, I ORDER you to let ME _PASS_!!" Zuko exclaimed, he almost smirked when the two guards looked at each other. He KNEW it would work, He's seen Azula do it many times and if it worked for her why not him? _

_But what happened caused Zuko's mouth to drop in disbelief. The two guards merely took a step closer and completely covered the entrance. _

_No frikkin way. _

_In a fit of anger a long stream of smoke shot from his nostrils and ears, Zuko prepared his tiny eight-year-old arms to unleash a raging inferno. All that came out were two large but very short balls of fire to shoot out from his tiny fists, his arms began to spout fire and he opened his mouth to scream. _

_But a heavy hand suddenly placed on his shoulder, stopping him from letting out the tantrum he had so hoped would probably work (He could've sworn he heard two sighs of relief from in front of him). Looking up, momentarily distracted, Zuko saw an old stout general with a familiar grin on his face._

_Instantly a bubble of hope rose within his chest, and a wide open mouthed grin exploded across his face, "Uncle!" _

"_Prince Zuko, what's the matter?" The Dragon of the West asked. Zuko turned on the guards completely smug at this sudden turn of events. Uncle would get him in he knew. _

"_I'm trying to get in the war room but the guards won't let me pass!" It came out sort of like a whine. Iroh sighed before smiling wider. "Oh you shouldn't want to go in there, It's just a bunch of old men talking about matters that will be boring for some one as cool as you." Iroh grinned, Zuko returned the grin. _

"_But Uncle, if one day I'm to rule then wouldn't it be great for me to get to know everything it takes?" _

"_That is a very good point nephew," Iroh said nodding in agreement. "ZUKO!" Another young voice interrupted. The two looked up to see a young Lu Ten sprinting towards them._

_Once he was close enough he grinned at his father, "Oh, Hey dad!" _

"_Hello there, son." Iroh greeted the child by ruffling his hair, Lu Ten snickered as he moved his father's hand off his head, "Come on dad you'll ruin my hair!" _

"_Sorry." He laughed. Lu Ten the looked at his cousin whom was eyeing him curiously, "What's going on here, I heard you screaming from the kitchens!" At this Zuko blushed in embarrassment. Jee was he THAT loud? Oh dear, if that was the case then his father won't be very happy later. _

"_The stupid guards won't let me inside the war room!" Zuko crossed his arms throwing a glare at the two said men whom returned to their spots as other officials went in and disappeared through crimson curtains. _

"_You want to go in _there_?" Lu Ten asked incredulous, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Eck…it's only a bunch of old geezers ranting about money and whatnot, as well as slaves and earth peasants." _

"_Yea but it's important." Zuko pointed out with a frown, not realizing they were already walking away from the war room and heading towards the gardens. "If I'm to become a great ruler or war leader one day I have to know as much as I can right now." _

"_Yea," Lu Ten grinned at his cousin, the very toothy grin that convinced people he was his father's son. "But you won't understand HALF of whatever they say. You can learn that stuff when you get farther educated." _

_Zuko frowned as they reached the open hallways, sun light struck his eyes so quickly it left him temporarily blinded. Placing a hand above his eyes he waited for them to adjust. "Come on, let's go get some food!" Lu Ten said already half way down the halls. Iroh by Zuko, Zuko gaped at his cousin. "But we just ate!!"_

"_So? I'm still hungry!" The ten year old call back. "And on the way we can bug Azula." Zuko looked up at his Uncle who shrugged and whom was stifling laughter. Letting out a long sigh the eight-year-old Zuko broke into a run after his cousin, "Fine, but I call dibs on the lemon tarts!" _

"Prince Zuko?" Zuko snapped out of his reverie, looking around at who called his name. He was met face-to-face with Lieut. Jee, the guy he was suppose to follow around all day. "Is something wrong, Your highness?" Zuko shook his head.

"No, nothing…Could you repeat that?" He asked. Jee shrugged before continuing to lead him through the enormous building that was known as the Military Hall. "You're duties for today will be filing and sorting documents in the back File Room, as well as helping me in my duties…er…" The young Lieutenant paused, turning to look back to the curious yet bored looking prince.

"Forgive me, I'm not quite so used to having to tell you what to do, your Highness." Jee said awkwardly.

Zuko shrugged, "It won't matter much, Lieutenant, just as long as we get this over with." He ended that with a sigh. Jee nodded, still a bit uncertain.

"Very well, your highness—"

"Prince Zuko's fine, Lieutenant." Zuko said slightly annoyed at the honorific. Jee nodded, "My Apologies, Prince Zuko." Zuko shrugged behind his back.

As they passed several hallways that lead to the huge on they were on Jee continued giving him a quick verbal tour of what was each hallway and where did it lead. It wasn't until they reached the back File Room that Zuko popped a very unusual question.

"Lieutenant," Zuko called to him, Jee turned around to face the Fire Prince. "Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"Will…Will doing all this…Military work, I mean," Zuko paused, his eyes trailing to the floor, unable to see the surprise look on the lieutenant's face. "Will this make me a great leader? Being involved like this?" Jee's wide eyes and rigid form caused a wave of embarrassment to crash upon him.

Before he had the chance to growl in annoyance at Jee's gawk, the lieutenant composed himself before smiling, a new look of respect was shone through his butterscotch eyes. "If you make a strong bond with your soldiers than you will have a strong bond with your country, Prince Zuko."

Slightly caught off guard at the words Zuko was left quiet as Jee turned and unlocked the door and opened it. It swung wide open with grace, inside awaited Zuko hours of work.

But despite how hard it looked Zuko couldn't help but take Lieutenant Jee's words to heart…

* * *

"…No, the upper tower is supposed to be more to the right."

"What are you talking about? It's perfect the way it is!"

"I am telling you it looks too unbalanced!"

"It looks unbalanced but it isn't! According to my calculations the upper tower is making a perfect ninety degree angle that is parallel to both parts of the temple. It is perfect."

"You're calculations mean nothing in this case. Architecture is mostly based on art!"

"And art is based on math!"

"The tower doesn't belong there!"

"WELL I SAY IT DOES!!"

"WELL I SAY IT DOESN'T!!"

Azula smirked as she watched to of the head architects lunge for each other, screaming obscenities as they were pulled off each other by smaller servants. Had she been Lu Ten or Zuko she would've been bored out of her mind. (Although she was in some way), it was a good thing she enjoyed a good fight between court members. Usually one would see them as calm and collected but Azula happened to love it when they snapped at times.

In fact she was usually the source of all the snapping in the first place. She was skilled in the art of the tongue and was perfect at smoothly causing others to find fault in another. Her mother didn't like it when she did that though, seeing as how her mother was always so spiritually involved and all.

So seeing her daughter take joy in watching people at each other's throats was very disturbing. However, being convinced it was just a phase Yuan would usually brush it off in hopes of the hobby rubbing off of the Fire princess.

"Your highness Azula," One of the architects said stiffly a smug look in his long face. Azula's heart shaped face turned up to face the long man. "Please explain that the building to our good man is perfect the way it is." A twitch suddenly began to grow in her brow.

"Your highness, no doubt you can see that it doesn't look right." The other man urged on. Azula felt annoyed. Oh involving her now weren't they? Oh that was suave.

Azula took a glimpse at the building before catching something interesting. "You're both wrong." She stated expertly. "It is at a perfect ninety degree angle however due to the color of the building it sets an illusion of it being tilted."

The mathematical architect puffed out his chest in pride whilst the other moped. "Though it would look better if it was tilted at least more of an eighty degree angle to allow the illusion to make it appear straight."

The artist grinned smugly at this change whilst the Mathematician eyed the plans with more clarity. "Study it all you want," Azula murmured as she watched a few guards by the construction towers. "You'll come to agree with me."

"I believe she had a point." The mathematician murmured. The artist beamed with joy, "Let us begin the alterations then! Thank you, your highness, without you none of this would've been solved!"

Azula smirked, a bubble of pride swelled in her chest. "It wouldn't have, would it? Hmm…I guess this is more enjoyable than I thought."

Several hours passed as she continued to do her work, her time of fun being cut short Azula was officially bored. And took her everything in her power to play with her nails of hair, it wasn't proper in front of people like them. It would only make things look as if she were equal with them. That thought alone brought cold shudders down her back and kept her still.

As she was walking behind one of the scribes, she noticed in how one of the drawings there were different styles of the same buildings. "Dimensions?" She questioned.

"What, what?" The scribe ahead of her paused to look at her. Azula waved an uncaring hand, "Just studying one of the building plans." She explained. Eyeing the large scroll she looked up at the building that was being worked on.

"It doesn't look like it should here." She murmured. "Well that is because those are just mostly the floor plans and views." The scribe replied meekly, now beside her. Azula huffed out a breath a bit of smoke escaping her lips.

In the heat Azula was forced to lower her body temperature…but that didn't change her temperament. "Well that's ridiculous why not just make the sketch of the building and build it from there?"

"Well, your highness, there has to be different views for a building to be created. That includes the floor plan and positions. So there can be mathematical equations to be made as well as things to be as precise as possible."

Azula looked at the skinny scribe with a cocked brow. "Precise?"

The scribe recoiled under her stare but nodded nonetheless. This caused a smirk to lace itself through Azula's full pink lips, "Hmm…" she murmured as she continued her way to the next building, pushing past several slaves on the way.

She liked precise. It had a nice ring to it…and before she knew it Azula found herself liking architecture.

She liked architecture a lot.

* * *

"Fascinating…" Lu Ten drawled as he put a bunch of documents into a file, his nose still a bright red from the attack he made on his face, listening to the rambling little man next to him made him want to scream. But that would've been very rude in front of that stout scholar…had he groaned it would've caused him more harm than good.

"…So you see that's how the Medallion Law was passed out. And only now Royals are the only ones allowed to carry on such a symbol with them. Incredible isn't it?" The tiny scholar rambled on at his side.

Lu Ten had to say he was impressed, he had never seen such organized work in his life. He had never seen anyone so _dedicated _in his life to what they did.

But after 7 hours of a never ending history lesson Lu Ten's admiration died down to a fading false interest.

"Yea-huh." Lu Ten murmured uninterestedly as he continued his work. Sitting down on a desk has become one of the most painful situations of him he had ever encountered. It was certainly going to become a painful memory when he looked back on his life.

"..So much that your father, the famed Dragon of the West, himself wasn't capable of doing such a task." Lu Ten perked up at his father's title.

"Wait, what?" Lu Ten questioned, his interest finally peaked at its original point. The short man nodded with a wide grin, making the age lines appear with more clarity.

"Of course the task of being able to do such a thing was too difficult. Although he had a connection with the spirit world it was only enough for him to gain wisdom but never the ability of being to live forever nor reviving the very art that your Great Grandfather, Lord Sozin was able to revive."

Lu Ten was at a loss for a moment. Immortality? Arts? He had missed something important.

"Wait…what was he able to revive?" Lu Ten asked. The Scholar looked at him with a bit of sternness. "Come now boy weren't you paying attention?" Lu ten smiled nervously as the scholar sighed. "Lord Sozin was able to revive the dark arts of ancient magic. This magic, however, has been discussed for decades concerning its actual existence, however due to the incredible power that Sozin had placed upon the comet for ultimate dominion has been also discussed on its actual consequences."

The old man paused as he passed Lu Ten another file, Lu Ten took it and eyed it carefully before continuing to work.

"Your Father, young prince, was one of the few people to commit to the decision lord Azulon had decided in hopes of gaining a bit of that power and an advantage against the other nations. Nonetheless…it was something that couldn't be done. Brute strength wasn't the very formula that helped achieve such raw power to be stored in such a cosmic object like a comet. There was something more…" His voice trailed off as he began to rise from his seat.

Lu Ten frowned, "What more was needed?" He asked.

The scholar shook his head, "I'm afraid that hasn't been answered, when the war started many documentations were lost due to mass panic. Records were deleted, omitted and have gone missing leaving us an incredibly wide gap to be filled in."

"I see…" Lu Ten murmured, his hands lying limp on top of papers. The column of light behind him that came from a large window from above faded and then grew light again as a cloud passed…Lu Ten stared at the papers in front of him.

"Now if you'll excuse me young prince, I need to be going to get more work for you to do…" And with that the stout short old man scurried off. Lu Ten sighed, looking up at the extremely large book shelves and high roof.

"What else has my father established?" He murmured. Looking back down at his work Lu Ten found a new found interest in his punishment.

_Perhaps…_ he wondered,

* * *

That night Lu Ten didn't find his cousins at the balcony and as he waited for them he heard a very loud wail that had him running towards Azula's room.

"Azula!" He called, knocking on her door, worried. No reply.

"Azula…come on! What's going on?" Suddenly something shattered inside and it took all his energy from breaking the door open. "AZULA, OPEN THE DOOR!" He bellowed just as the door unlocked and a very smug looking fire princess grinned at him.

"What…?" He didn't get to finish his sentence because what he saw next caused him to let out a wail of his own.

* * *

"Zuko…I didn't realize you liked cross-dressing." Yuan said that evening at dinner sounding a bit disturbed.

Across the table Zuko was fuming silently while his siblings were hiding their laughter behind their hands or tea cups. "I don't." Zuko growled softly, his face was a powdery white, while his eyes were blue with eye powder and lips were bright red. He would've looked rather pretty had he been born a girl.

"Then do explain why you are wearing make-up, son." Ozai replied with a dead calm that brought a shudder running down their spines.

Zuko glared at his sister with so much power a flower plant behind her wilted slightly. "Azula was playing dress up." This caused several clattering sounds to meet his ears and he looked up to see Yuan's chopsticks placed at awkward places in her plate, her hand to her mouth.

Yuan looked flabbergasted at her son's comment. "You actually agreed to play along?"

Lu Ten suddenly let out a terribly violent cough, (it sounded dreadfully like a laugh to Zuko) grabbing his tea and gulping it down until he sighed. He shook his head at his aunt's worried look before letting out a strained sound, which sounded terribly like a giggle.

"She tied me to a chair!!" Zuko snapped, as he grabbed his napkin to continue scrubbing at his face. The white powder absolutely refused to be removed while the lipstick became a large red smudge and the mascara and eye shadow was spread about making him look like a clown. "I STILL can't feel my wrists! No doubt they're probably raw from rope burns!"

"You could still struggle, cousin." Lu Ten giggled, Zuko glared at him. "We'll see how well _you_ struggle when you're drugged!"

"You drugged him?" Yuan gasped in disbelief, her eyes wide and turned to Azula. Said child scoffed while she took a bit out of her pork bun, "Hardly, all I did was light up some incense sticks and heated some smelly oils. It was enough to knock him out like it did when we were at the sermons."

"You should stop that rubbing, Zuzu. You're beginning to look like a clown." Lu Ten chuckled as he took a sip from his tea. Zuko glowered at his cousin. It only caused the opposite reaction. Lu Ten had spat out his tea before letting out a loud bark of laughter.

Yuan coughed lightly before taking a sip of her tea. Azula giggled before reaching for her pork bun.

"He'd do well in a circus, I imagine." Azula smirked. Zuko set her pork bun on fire causing his sister to let out a loud yelp and watched as she threw the pork bun in her tea. Zuko smirked at his now glaring sister.

"Zuko!" Yuan reprimanded, a frown etched on her face. "You shouldn't set fire to your sister's food!"

"She shouldn't be putting on permanent make up on me!" Zuko exclaimed indignantly whilst rubbing his face in vain. "ARGH, HOW DO YOU GET THIS _OFF_?!"

"Azula," Ozai's voice had them all pause for a second, Zuko still rubbed at his face in vain. "Do not paint your brothers' face any longer…let this be a warning to you."

"Father!" Zuko gaped, while Azula smirked at him before sticking out her tongue at him, Zuko stammered, his mouth opening and closing making him look like the fish they were eating. "That's so not fair!" He slammed his fist on the table, the silverware clattering on impact.

Ozai dipped some shrimp in his soy sauce uncaringly. Lu Ten continued to laugh in the background, and as a result had Zuko kick him rather hard in the shin.

Yuan sighed, her golden eyes closing for a moment as she contemplated what to do. "If you'll excuse me I'll go get some cleansing oils to remove the powder." No sooner did she rise and leave with a scurry of servants behind her that Lu Ten, Azula and Zuko felt a pang of dread.

"So…how are you three progressing?" Ozai's cold and low tone made goose bumps to ride out on their arms. "Well…" They all murmured, silently picking at their food not good enough to stomach any source of food under Ozai's stare.

"Really, now?" Ozai asked, his cold narrow golden eyes swept over them before landing on his nephew. "Lu Ten how is your progress in filing? Not too boring I hope?"

There was something about his tone that had a threatening sound to it that made Lu Ten carefully pick out his words.

"Oh no…it's actually very interesting, uncle. So much history and all that…er…the scholar is a man who enjoys his own voice, I have to say." Lu Ten laughed nervously under Ozai's piercing stare.

"Hn…true…I always did notice that man talked too much for his own good." Ozai murmured more to himself than him. Lu Ten sweat dropped, _oh dear…I didn't just sign that man's death note, did I? _

"How about you, Zuko, how are the generals treating you?" Zuko flinched when he turned on him. Sure enough a bubble of panic began to surge within him. Oh crap…what was he going to say?!

"Actually they are very interesting…I didn't realize so much…work…goes into creating a strategy…" Ozai's gaze lingered on his son. Zuko could feel the hairs prickle on the back of his neck and resisted the urge to squirm his thoughts on how ridiculous he must look trying to talk seriously caused him less comfort.

What about seemed like an eternity Ozai finally turned on his daughter, "Azula?"

Azula nodded, "The old men don't get anything done, and frankly I think they squabble too much. Absolutely drives me insane on how they get so picky for everything, I can't feel my fingers after all that re arranging they've been asking me to do on those bloody designs, Can't say it isn't interesting though, that would taste a lie and I don't like lying."

Zuko and Lu Ten gagged behind their hands but let out noises loud enough for Azula to hear. She stabbed a Brussels sprout with her chopsticks dangerously. Her siblings stopped and sat erect as a response.

Ozai took a swig of his tea as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Sure enough the Fire Lord began to chuckle. "I admit you are all doing well…though do not forget that every minute you work you've only got an entire week left…oh and I've settled on you spending your Wednesday with the priests in their sermon."

All of them groaned and hung their heads in shame but a sharp look from Ozai had them straightening up and quieting up instantly.

"Now, I have some news for the three of you, especially for you Lu Ten." The Fire Lord stated as he set aside his plate. A servant rushed in, grabbed the plates and rushed back out. Several other servants did the same for the three others. Lu Ten snatched another pork bun.

"It has come to my attention that we have won another battle." Ozai remarked, crossing his fingers. Another silence filled the dinning room, the sound of the fire crackling on the walls of each torch filled in what would've been a deafening silence.

"We have regained Gao Ling as part of the Fire Nation…" Zuko gasped. Turning his head to his cousin, all manner of anger from the previous prank of his cousins momentarily forgotten as he studied Lu Ten's now widened eyes.

"As a form of celebration the troops are returning back to the capital." The sound of chair scratching on linoleum caught Ozai's attention and there he saw his nephew perched on the table, his hands laying on the surface of the smooth cool wood as far close as he could get to his uncle.

"Uncle…are you trying to say that…" Lu Ten's voice trailed off as he choked lightly. Zuko felt already a blast of warmth in his chest for his cousin. There was a pause where none of them moved.

Suddenly Ozai chuckled, before nodding. "Yes Lu Ten…" Zuko could hear his cousin's sharp intake of breath.

"Iroh is coming back."

* * *

_Well that was chapter three…man I had hoped this would've come out better. But sadly this wasn't as it should've been. I apologize for the long time in updating. It's just everything else is perfectly planned out, EVERYTHING…it was just this little chapter that was causing me problems…but it was good riddance that I finally got it done with. Haha…well…_

_**FAQ'S**_

**How long will it take you to update?!**

_As long as it takes, darling_

**When is the Zutara going to happen?**

_Soon_

**Whatever happened to Ursa?**

_Go back to chapter one and read the italics. _

**Why are you so rude? **

_I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, what? _

**When's all the blood, gore, and carnage gonna happen? **

_Oh dear did I really promise that?_

Well that's all for now. Send in your questions and you never know when you might see an answer from me!

* * *

_Review! They feed me!_

_Mido-Ao_


	5. Ch IV: The Winds of Change

_**A/N: I APOLOGIZE WHOLE HEARTEDLY FOR THE AMOUNT OF TIME THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, BUT KNOW THAT THE OTHER CHAPTERS ARE WELL ON THEIR WAY. **__Thanks for those who reviewed! I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter! Despite how bad it was written…although I was happy with how I let you all finally hear of Iroh despite of flashbacks. Haha well on with the show!  
_

_**A/N 2: **__Now for the music inspiration I used, Spirited Away, – 'A Summer's Day', Midna's Desperete Hour - Koji Kondo, and for the end of the chapter, Before It's Too Late – The Goo Goo Dolls._

_Disclaimer: I disclaim Avatar: The Last Airbender_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Through Heaven's Eyes**

_Midori Aoi_

**Chapter IV**

_**The Winds of Change**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_We cannot expect to understand all things at once; what we can expect is to understand things one at a time." _

_- Anonymous_

* * *

It was barely dawn now. The skies were already lightening up their dark blue to softer grays and baby blues as the sun was slowly making its ascent over the distant eastern mountains, the distinct chirp of awakening birds announcing the beginning of a new day. The weather had gotten cooler in the past weeks and Azula had begun her count before winter months came again and covered the green and orange lands in a blanket of white.

She sighed while she swung her legs over the rail of the balcony and watched as she held a thin blanket around her body. A small chill ran down her back and arms and she forced her inner fire to warm her up with a frown. She disliked the cold as much as she disliked the dry heat former Ba Sing Se harbored. She disliked how, despite the fact she was a fire bender, the heat and cold got to her.

It made her feel weak in the sense that she was a variable often controlled by meager things like the change of seasons. For Azula feeling like the average human didn't sit well with her. She often found herself envying her friends, Ty Lee and Mai, for not minding the weather. Ty Lee loved the hot sun and Mai didn't shiver at a cold breeze.

Today something different irked her though…not the heat…not the weather…not even the landscape. It was the subtle turn of change that was shifting between her and her siblings. It was only two days since her father had told them of Uncle Iroh's return. Lu Ten had let out possibly the loudest whoops of joy she had ever heard.

He had even gone so far to giving her and her brother a tight bear hug. Zuko was laughing along with him, and the both of them dragged her out of the dinning room, through the hallways, up the stairs and to their balcony, where Lu Ten ordered a few servants to bring them some cakes and sweet drinks and the palace performers to put some fun music.

Oh but that doesn't even begin to scratch the surface (he usually did that stuff anyway). Lu Ten shocked his siblings by inviting some of the servants to join in the celebration. It was of no surprise that not too long after someone had brought a large bottle of sake…and when alcohol is involved, chaos would then ensue. By the time Azula had lost her patience, their entire wing was filled with partying people. She retired to her chambers after beating up her siblings into leaving her alone, telling them she had to wake up early the next day.

They_were_ still punished after all, and when news came to her father that everyone got drunk, harsher punishment would be expected and she, gladly, liked to be left out of it.

But she couldn't shake the feeling of anger even after she had found some form of satisfaction in knowing her siblings would get punished far more than before. The smug air had vanished by the time she was preparing to go to bed, (her maids apparently weren't uninvited to the party just outside her door) begrudgingly she changed by herself all the while cursing out her siblings and their stupidity.

And just as she would pull her night gown down her body a tiny voice in the back of her mind questioned jealousy. The thought was discarded almost instantly. _Her_, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, jealous of…of what…? Nothing!

It was so ridiculous! She laughed as she dismissed all manner of thought on the ridiculous idea. So she brushed her hair, cleansed her mouth and went to bed despite the still beating music outside her door.

That next morning she rose to an eerie silence. It was very startling when compared to the very loud music that had been outside her door only hours earlier. After fixing her hair into its normal bun and putting on a hadajuban and some fluffy baggy white pants, she opened her door to see the entire floor of their wing carpeted with wasted servants. Among them were her brother and the performers from the night before.

She almost didn't care until she remembered that her own personal maids were among the unconscious bodies. It only took one intake of breath before she unleashed all manner of hell. Kicking people in the behind, barking orders, as she made her way through.

"GET UP, VERMIN, UP! I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR VILE STENCH ON MY CARPETS! UP, OR I'LL HAVE ALL OF YOU SENT TO THE DUNGEONS!" What happened after was not as she expected. Instead of scrambling up like she had hoped they would do, although some of them did, most of them began to groan and slowly rise from their position of the floor. (Some would rub their offended behinds and would mutter under their breaths until she would eye them with her most evil glare and they would pick themselves up with no further complaint.)

Ordering the best fit of the servants to clean up the mess, Azula continued her screaming fit until each and every servant was up and rushing about, wobbling as they struggled with hang-overs.

When Zuko had been sent to his room to clean himself up (more like thrown into his room by his younger sister) Azula had encountered her cousin, whom as perky as ever (if not more) greeted her with a hug and a kiss in the head. This annoyed her but nonetheless satisfied her to know that not everyone had become a heaving waste.

Sure enough they continued their punishment that day and finished at dinner. Ozai had reprimanded (much to Azula's disappointment) Lu Ten and Zuko for getting carried away in their celebrating and for taking some of the wine from the kitchens when they were still minors. Yuan had sent them some smelly oils for the hang-over and some orange tasting medicine to get rid of all the alcohol in their system.

Azula didn't worry about that since she didn't bother drinking, but she was still reprimanded along with her siblings despite her much, albeit silent, objection.

That night they met again on the balcony, a tradition of theirs, and talked together about how their jobs were really going, and other things. But that night the topic centered more on their uncle which, surprisingly, made Azula frown. Lu Ten was gushing most of the time about how he couldn't wait to see his father again and how long it had been…blah, blah, blah.

Frankly Azula didn't really care but at the same time she couldn't help admit she was happy for her cousin. It _had_ been a year since he last saw his own father and the conversation had switched to how much they had wondered he'd changed.

"He hasn't changed," Azula assured them, her tone had a bit of an annoyed edge to it. "He's still as fuddy-duddy as ever, just re-read the letters he's sent." Lu Ten only nodded but still continued to tell them he probably had gotten stronger in the past year.

'_You take war too lightly cousin.' _She wanted to say. But something stopped her from saying it.

Zuko only wondered if he had shaved his beard and her reaction had been a weak shudder. Lu Ten only laughed whole-heartedly and they finished by staring at what was left of the sunset, the oranges and pinks and purples were breath taking now that the darker blues of night time dominated the sky.

That was something they held together happily.

'_This_change_ is probably nothing though_.' Azula thought as she shifted her seat on the rail when a breeze threatened to push her backwards. '_For all I know it could just be something minor.' _But the thought had made her grimace in slight disgust as she realized she could just be getting paranoid over nothing. Paranoia? Her? She was the most self-assured of the three.

Azula sighed as she brought herself back to the present her eyes immediately caught the first rays of the sun. Sun rise was always a priority to her in her schedule. It always brought her strength, and as she caught a glimpse of the sun rise and the rays bouncing off her skin she could feel her blood boil as a breeze played with her hair and clothes. Blood boiled with energy, feeding her body all it needed for the day.

_Still…_She thought. There was a change in the winds…something different and something strange. And though she could deny with all her might, something on the inside knew. She could feel it.

Closing her eyes, Azula relished the feeling of power the sun rays sent surging through her veins. Rushing about her as though she were a pathway and the energy the rushing waters, and when all the power filled her to a satisfying extent Azula opened her eyes…

And screamed.

* * *

Zuko woke with a start when he heard a sudden scream from outside his chambers.

"LU TEN, YOU _IDIOT!!_"

He winced when he heard the sound of something hard striking flesh loudly.

Forgetting himself he sat up abruptly in his bed but instantly regretted it. Groaning he held his head in light agony. The pain wasn't as bad as it was yesterday at least, when it felt like some one was banging him in the head with a mallet over and over again and his insides churned and his head would spin at every, be it weak or strong, smell.

At least now it felt like a throb instead of something mauling him over and over. He was still tender in his senses, noting as his body was not used to the effects of alcohol. Well he learned his lesson. No more Alcohol.

Ever.

Pushing himself off his bed, Zuko headed towards where his window was and threw back the large maroon curtains. Sun light struck him and almost had him groaning in pain at his unprepared eyes, but the rushing feeling of energy that filled him to the core outdid the pain and, in seconds, filled him with enough fuel that almost made him feel giddy.

But he controlled the urge to jump around, (very unlike his cousin, who usually paraded around the palace scaring servants and royals alike) and settled to stretching out a bit and practicing a move or two. By the time he was done he headed outside to the balcony to greet his siblings. However, he was too late to notice the fresh wisterias placed around the lounge right outside his door.

The strong scent of pollen suddenly had him reeling and he had to remind himself he was still slightly post hang over mode. "Ah…" He felt his right eye twitch and a familiar feeling overcome his nose. He was then reminded his hatred for the weeds and even more hatred to his allergy to them.

"…Next time you decide to sneak up on me I'll remind you with another black eye!" Azula's voice reached his ears. By now the feeling was overwhelming and Zuko found himself taking a deep intake of breath. "Oh…good morning Zu-zu." He heard his sister say nonchalantly.

"Ah…"

"I told you I didn't mean to frighten – er – startle you…" Lu Ten had said pausing after Azula had given him a very vicious glare. The tingle in Zuko's nose was almost painful as he could feel an excess amount of heat gather around his throat and nostrils. "Good morning, cousin…Zuko, you're eye's twitch--"

"_--AH_-**CHOO**!" Fire had exploded from his nose and straight towards his siblings. Azula, quite unprepared for it, had only time to break through the flames with her hands. The rest of the fire flew by her sides and past Lu Ten. When the flames died into the cool morning air all Zuko noticed was Azula's two locks of hair that usually framed her face were thrown backwards, Lu Ten's own thin bangs stuck up in the air. The thin silence didn't last long.

"Allergies this early in the morning, Zuzu? Agni, you are a hopeless case. Bless you, cousin." Lu Ten scolded with a grin, wiping his soot covered face. Zuko sniffed a grunt of response, Azula's eyes had narrowed and a vein in her forehead was throbbing considerably.

"Well, aren't we worse for wear?" Lu Ten mentioned looking at his reflection on Zuko's window before noticing Azula's 'hair-state'. He let out a snort of laughter.

"If you know what's good for you, _Lulu,_" Azula hissed, "You'd shut your fire-hole."

"Hey, you look funny." Lu Ten, being frank, shrugged while he laughed. "Shut up!" The thirteen year old snapped before stomping away. Lu Ten smiled apologetically as he caught Azula by the shoulder before she got away, forcing his laughter to a minimum.

"Azy, I said I was sor—"

"Shut. Your flapping. Trap!" Azula snarled her body temperature shot up to the point where Lu Ten had to yank his hand away, for fear of burning it, before cowering behind Zuko while Azula let out a long stream of smoke out of her mouth. Spinning on her heels and throwing her hands down her sides to let out two jets of fire to vent, Azula had turned and stomped off.

"What'd you do to her?" Zuko asked when his sister was just out of ear-shot, while eyeing his cousin dryly. Lu Ten sighed before rising from behind him. "I scared her this morning."

Zuko raised a brow, "You _scared_ her this morning?" He repeated. His taller, slightly more built, cousin nodded before adjusting his tunic and fixing his still flown-back hair back to its original state.

"…How?" Zuko asked warily if somewhat, suspiciously. "Well, I think I caught her meditating or something," Lu Ten shrugged, turning to the already sunlit balcony. "I just wanted to get in her face a little bit before she would wake up. She woke up earlier than I had hoped."

"That or your morning face was less than pleasant." Zuko shrugged after him throwing his cousin a smirk. Lu Ten sent him a glare. "You're morning face isn't so prince-like either, cousin." He retorted.

Zuko's smirk widened to a grin, "Well it didn't scare her, did it Lulu?" Lu Ten shoved his grinning cousin's head to the side before running off. Zuko followed his cousin, zigzagging through several servants, maids and butlers, as the two made their ways to one of the top-floored gardens.

Red drapes weaved with the Fire Nation's history through multi-colored threads and priceless jade, silver, onyx and gold ornaments passed Zuko by in blurs as he pushed his legs to catch up to his faster brother. Already they were running up the stairs, when Lu Ten suddenly jumped over a servant carrying a silver tray of porcelain plates and cups.

Had Zuko not been paying attention he would've collided with the man and countless gold pieces would've been wasted. Instead he slid through the man's legs at long flat part of the staircase and continued up his way. The two cousins laughed after the man had exclaimed and fumbled with the silver tray.

It kept going on like this. Lu Ten would make sudden turns and jumps leaving Zuko to speed up every time he dodged a servant or unexpected ornament. Almost always, Lu Ten won in getting up there first, but this time Zuko had a new trick up his sleeve.

Right as they were nearing the entrance to the garden, Zuko inhaled deeply through his mouth and leaped forward, shooting out jets of fire from the souls of his feet flying past his cousin a few good seconds until gravity pulled him downward into a forceful summersault. He found his feet quickly enough to make it to the entrance just in time to beat Lu Ten.

Slowing to a stop and gasping for breath Zuko turned to Lu Ten, a triumphant grin on his face. "I WIN!" He exclaimed. Lu Ten scowled, "No way! You cheated!"

"Yes way! I totally won this time, admit it you lost! I won!"

Lu Ten reached over quickly and shoved Zuko by the shoulder, "Alright, you won! But tomorrow I'll win." Zuko snorted as he made his way towards the fence of the outer wall. "Get real. I'm already on a roll here, the tables have turned cousin!"

Lu Ten rolled his eyes and sighed before grabbing the younger boy by the neck locking his head in a firm grip as his knuckles rammed over his head. "You said that last time, remember little Zuzu?" Lu Ten said through clenched teeth as he continued to give the younger prince a noogie. "Lu Ten!" Zuko struggled in vain, "Le'ggo! Get your fat arms off me!"

Lu Ten laughed when he did, Zuko's neat top knot had turned into a disaster. "Blast you, Lu Ten!" Zuko growled as he slapped his palms to his head, squishing his hair to his scalp in an attempt to fix it. He ended up taking it off and tying it back on with disdain as Lu Ten laughed merrily and pulled him towards a bench.

The two stared at the land before them as the sunlight completely covered the land and the sun was already visible over the mountains of the north. The sky was an endless and beautiful vibrant blue with the occasional white fluffy cloud in the distance; a good omen. "Well, beautiful day, isn't it?" Lu Ten said contently taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"bloody fascinating." Zuko mumbled, still slightly cross at Lu Ten's earlier actions.

"Come now, cousin, its morning. Don't you have an ounce of energy in you?" Lu Ten asked with an incredulous face. Zuko scoffed before nodding. "Of course I do. It's just the bloody work ahead that's got me already exhausted."

Lu Ten stared at his cousin. Zuko jumped at the sixteen-year-old's sudden bark of laughter and punched him. "Don't scare me like that!" Zuko then realized why Azula had been so cross earlier that morning as Lu Ten continued to laugh. "You freaking madman!"

"Sorry," He sounded sincere enough, "Can't help but feel real happy." Zuko looked at his cousin and saw his grin was really genuine. Smiling back the two turned to finished collecting their share of vitamin D.

* * *

"_Restricted_"

That very sign kept popping up in the oldest of the siblings mind all day on the third day. He had past it the day before while carrying a stack of books and documents left to file, it had been delicately placed upon the window of a door by a window Lu Ten noticed had a great view.

But it was not the actual sign that had caught his attention. it was the way it was crafted. It wasn't paper nor was it wood. it wasn't even glass of any sort. It was a strange cloth. It was soft but elastic and it wasn't see-through but it wasn't entirely solid. And it was long and a soft shade of red. For some strange reason it reminded him of velvet except it wasn't rough when you stroke it an opposite way nor was it as smooth as silk.

And the cloth was so long it covered the door behind it and was swept inside underneath the door pane.

Lu Ten frowned. He understood what restricted meant. But why had the door been covered like that?

It was sudden but the feeling of marching up to that sign, and opening the door became very urgent. Like it was something he needed to do. But Lu Ten was not a felon…despite his many felonies. And he was not that far of a snoop…despite how far he had gone to get Azula's Diary when she taunted him about something she knew and he didn't.

So it would only mean trouble if Lu Ten ignored the sign's warning and revealed what was suppose to be kept a secret.

But trouble was Lu Ten's middle name…and curiosity was a most despicable thing…

Several times Lu Ten had passed through that door. Each time it became surprisingly difficult to put it on the back of his mind.

He had to remind himself every night that he shouldn't worry about the thing. But it was always there…like a leech sucking away at his focus against it. Always present…like he was meant to figure out what was inside. The thought always left him irritated.

But every hour he had to spend working and filing and placing a bunch of documents in their proper sections Lu Ten was surprised in seeing that door exceedingly often. The temptation would escalate until it came to the point he was almost breathing fire at the untouched mystery. '_Just keep walking.' _He would tell himself. '_No reason to fawn over what little things could be in there. Maybe if I make trips to the kitchens it'll stay out of my mind…_' he had suggested.

Fat chance.

It only bugged him even worse…his thinking became far clearer when his stomach was full. And the thought of starving himself had once passed his mind. But a particular memory of him and his siblings playing a trick on the Priesthood, that had caused them to believe they had been cursed and their family had to fast for a month, made Lu Ten shaking his head vigorously at the idea. That was a bad memory. But it, nevertheless, taught him a valuable lesson.

Not eating was not fun.

'_Is there nothing for me to do?_' he would pray to whatever god was listening. Alas, the gods did not hear him. And it became more aware to him that the urgency was now climbing at an alarming rate when he had stopped in front of the door one early afternoon and let his fingers brush against the cloth.

He had wondered that if he had neared the cloth and perhaps brushed it or something would've allowed some form of peace in his mind. And when he had done it the small sense of satisfaction only lasted a moment when curiosity presented with stronger vigor at what could be inside.

In seconds his mind was bombarded with thoughts of the other side of that door leaving poor Lu Ten daydreaming half way through his work and having been scolded by his uncle, much to his expense and his cousins much amusement. Heatedly, Lu Ten had tried anything and everything to get his mind off that bloody door. Asking more questions to the professor, listening intently to more history and digging his nose in books as a means of steering his mind the other way and after three days Lu Ten was almost out of the loop.

That is until the professor let something slip.

"So you can imagine, picking out a wife is exceedingly important, Young Prince." Zei was saying happily, not aware that Lu Ten wasn't really paying attention. "The simplicity of a woman can change the fate of a kingdom unfathomably. There have been instances in which women have caused great changes in the systems…sometimes the changes themselves altered laws. And laws therefore have been changed, of course most people don't think of women much. But they are a huge effect on the kingdom, why without them many mistakes would've been made, errors that would've been too hard to erase from records."

Lu Ten perked up and paused in his work, "Erase?" He questioned. The old scholar nodded vigorously, as though what he was saying was of no great deal of importance.

"Of course, in a kingdom there are always events that need to be kept from the public and if the situation is severe enough deciding on deleting it from records, and therefore history, is an option. There are many ways to erase history. Some records are kept away from the world for long periods of time, and sure enough the world grows to forget. At times the event or decision will be discarded by a vote between the Council and the Fire Lord. But there are some instances that records are lost, stolen or destroyed. That is why we have established a system so that such instances are surely avoided. And the records that are wished to be hidden remain in the restricted parts of the Library Archives."

The image of the burgundy colored cloth over the door crept into the young man's mind and this time there was no way of pushing it back.

"What types of records are placed there?" Lu Ten asked, hoping to sound uninterested but it was extremely hard to do so.

"Oh well, there have been certain laws The Council along with the Fire Lord have placed or passed that have pushed the borders of Protocol. And the records of those laws must be placed away so that future generations don't try to do the same, or get a similar idea of it. There have also been records of people whom have also done deeds or have done something dishonorable or worse. Nobles, Peasants and Royals have been tried and in many cases sentenced. However in certain trials information that is not meant for the public or any one's ears and eyes is hidden and kept, or destroyed."

"What happens to those records?" He blurted out. He winced and bit his tongue at his mistake.

"Some records get burned, others are lost. At times deliberately and on accident, some times there were deliberate accidents!" Professor Zei chuckled at his own joke. Lu Ten forced a small laugh to keep him going.

"However some records are either too important or too disconcerting to be thrown away. Those are placed in restricted sectors of the library or hidden in the Royal Office, in case Royals wish to look back and figure out little blanks of the past that aren't taught with the teachers."

Lu Ten watched as the little man straightened a file of papers before tucking them inside a binder. A feeling of dread began to mount and the young prince worried if his question would be too…well…snoop-ish.

"Where…are these restricted sectors?" He could feel the pressure rise now. But despite his fear the scholar merely shrugged.

"Oh they're usually in the back of the library or behind large rows of books where people usually wouldn't find them." Lu Ten held back a sigh of relief.

"How do they look like?" He pushed. The scholar kept pushing files into the binder, "They're sometimes hidden or cloaked. We have traps set on them in case enemies wish to discover the hidden secrets…but they don't go off unless the door is opened or something."

Lu Ten froze. Suddenly he was all too grateful he hadn't opened the door yet. "Why?" The question made Lu Ten's insides churn. "Have you seen something interesting?" Zei looked up at Lu Ten. his brown eyes twinkled despite the many wrinkles that dulled them.

"Actually…" Lu Ten paused. Should he tell him? What if he is to get into more trouble? He didn't know the place was restricted. But nevertheless would that be enough to save his hide another day?

The scholar seemed to calculate his silence and Lu Ten couldn't help but think quickly. It was already too late to deny it. He paused for too long and if that didn't give him away his questions did.

"I remember passing by a door…it had a red cloth covering it, and the word 'Restricted' was written on it." Something strange happened at that point. Professor Zei had suddenly frozen at his description and Lu Ten couldn't help but frown.

"Ah…I see." The old man muttered. Lu Ten's eyebrows dipped further. "Well I must be off." And without another word the old man hopped from his seat and walked off.

Lu Ten stared at his small figure until he disappeared around the corner and sighed, looking back at another file in his hands he began to groan in disappointment.

Shaking his head, Lu Ten continued to fulfill his punishment, grumbling every now and then. It had been about an hour or two later that Lu Ten was wondering where the scholar was, but was distracted for a moment and his hand slid quickly over the edge of a paper slicing the tip of his ring finger. Lu Ten dropped the files he was holding, watching them all splay across the floor disorganized.

"Stupid files, stupid punishment, stupid uncle, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Lu Ten growled before wrenching himself out of his seat.

No sooner did he get up did he see a messenger running towards him. Sucking on his bleeding finger, he regarded the boy with a nod, still annoyed at his stroke of bad luck.

"Prince Lu Ten, his highness, Fire Lord Ozai requests a private audience with you, he wants you to come to his study immediately." Lu Ten sighed.

"I'll be right there." The boy nodded and walked off to carry on his other duties.

Scratching his head Lu Ten looked back at the mess on the carpeted floor. _What would Uncle want that would be important?_ Bending over as he began to pick up the files he mulled over silently the possibilities.

_Hope I'm not in trouble…not like I did anything that would get me in trouble any - …_

Lu Ten froze the papers fell from his limp grasp. _Professor Zei…_

_Crap_…

* * *

Zuko grumbled.

His back and arms were sore from carrying stacks of papers all day long. It was horrifying to see all the stacks of paper he had to carry from office to office. In many ways he thought this as a way of training, if not his leadership skills his body as well. (He could already notice the satisfying lumps of muscle bulging out of his arms, legs, and chest. Those made him smirk smugly.)

"Stupid geezers…" Zuko muttered silently as he passed several other Officers. He had happened to notice the smug looks on their faces. He knew what they were thinking. How wonderful that a royal such as himself would be brought down to work like them. No doubt it would make their day wonderfully.

Bleeding sacks of useless –

"Prince Zuko!" Zuko perked up instantly when he recognized the voice. Lieut. Jee was power walking his way towards him from the opposite hall. Zuko almost sighed in both relief and exhaustion. Finally someone he could dump some of this stuff on…

"Lieutenant Jee," He responded with a nod, he struggled not to make his tone gruff and strained. The papers were beginning to tire out his arms and torso exceedingly and his fourteen year old body could only resist so much.

Without as much as expressing any sign of permission (not that Zuko would've cared) Jee grasped a good portion of the pile and relieved it from Zuko's arms. The weight lightened exceedingly and Zuko sighed softly as his arms rested if only slightly.

"We mustn't waste much time there is something I think you should see." Jee said while marching off in the direction he came, Zuko followed quickly his curiosity peaked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You'll see when we arrive, Prince." He was satisfied with that, but more so annoyed that he had to wait. Princes don't wait for things. It was as simple as that. But Zuko was beginning to realize, albeit a bit reluctantly, that sometimes things didn't go that way.

It was after they had dropped off the papers did Jee lead the young prince away from the offices and towards what Zuko could guess was outside.

But for what reasons they were going up some stairs and on their way to a balcony he did not know. Zuko could feel his brows haunch on the center of his face. What was so important outside that they had to –- ?

Jee opened the doors and the sudden sunlight temporarily blinded him. His eyes felt heavy and hurt lightly as he shut them and waited for them to adjust. Once he opened them Zuko's jaw dropped.

Oh…

"This is where we train our men." Jee explained lightly gesturing at the training session below. But what he did not know was that Zuko didn't see a training session. What he saw was incredible. It was absolutely incredible.

Where they stood was above the training grounds, and Zuko could see from above the precise movements of the soldiers below him. There must have been hundreds of them. All of them moving in such synchronized movements it almost seemed to him as if there were one being instead of several hundred individuals.

He was barely aware that he was leaning on the white stone rail to watch them. His golden eyes were wide with awe and his mouth was now just slightly agape.

He didn't see the pleased look on Jee's face but he didn't need to see to know he was. "Wow…" Zuko breathed. A breeze played with his hair, moving several fallen strands from his top knot into his eyes and Zuko moved them out of the way as if in a trance.

Jee chuckled and walked from behind to stand by the young prince. "Each of our soldiers work on perfecting this battle tactic every day. It may seem like a dance but it is extremely efficient in battle. This is for both benders and non benders."

"Non-benders?" Zuko looked at Jee, slightly disgusted. The trance temporarily disrupted when he had eyed the lieutenant. "You send people who cannot protect themselves into battle?"

Jee shook his head. "Every one is able of defending themselves, Prince Zuko. Some non benders can defend themselves extremely well against benders. Although whether you have the ability to bend or not does change everything in battle, we cannot sacrifice all our benders for the sake of this country." He paused when Zuko's frown had not been removed from his face.

"We are all human. We are all the same people, the same fire burns in our hearts everyday. And there are many people who cannot bend but have that fire and wish to fight. We cannot rob them of that honor merely because they cannot wield what we can." Jee said, looking back at the soldiers beneath them. Slowly the frown on Zuko's face melted and he watched as the people beneath him did a sweeping jump kick in the air before landing gracefully into another series of elegant moves.

_We cannot deny them that strength merely by gift alone. _The thought had silenced all doubts within Zuko, his eyes trailed back from Jee to his own hands. He remembered pushing himself harder each time Azula bested him at something. It always feed him more zeal, more determination just so he could do something successfully.

There was a slight pause as the soldiers below them let out a mighty cry. Zuko looked back and saw them do a series of spinning jump kicks before landing and continuing the slow dance like movements. It was beautiful to watch.

"If you look at them like this you don't often think of their ability to bend. You don't even wonder if there are non-benders among them." Jee said this with a light chuckle, Zuko looked at the officer for a moment.

"When you look at it like this, they are all equal. And that's how it is on the battle field. You and your opponent, no matter how different you are, are equal men."

Zuko swallowed dryly, before looking down at the men before him.

With one final cry the men punched into the air and remained motionless until an instructor from in front ended the session. In moments the synchronized movements collapsed as the men all relaxed into position and began to file out to eat lunch. Zuko was surprised how different they now seemed compared to the moving entity from mere seconds ago.

_He was right._

* * *

Zuko waited with Azula by the balcony that night for their cousin to show up. They've been doing that for a while now, sometimes they would complain and mope all about work or talk about certain events that were occurring or scheme of something new for the palace staff to worry about and have their parents in a jumble. And when the situation demanded some irreverence, like a ball or festival, or when there were noble friends of the Fire Lord, (or so they seem) they would plan something…special.

Of course devising the plan of chaos was a piece of cake. The three were well known masterminds around the palace staff. It was devising not getting caught that was the hard thing. At times the plan would have to be completely changed so that they didn't have any clues that would lead to them in the aftermath.

And it would all take place in their balcony.

There were times where Zuko would rather remain in his bedroom or Azula would be busy somewhere else. So Lu Ten, as the oldest, would march his way wherever they were and drag them to the balcony for their quality time together. And it was always Lu Ten that would be there waiting for them to show, and not many times would he be late.

And when he wasn't there…well it was usually time for his cousins to wait in concern and gentle worry.

"Where the hell is that monkey?" Azula grumbled, irritated, as she stood up from her seat and glided her way to the entrance. Zuko had a deep frown on his face, and he didn't say anything.

"Ugh, of all times to be late, I was actually looking forward to rubbing my accomplishments in his face." Azula huffed.

"Wow, did you win an award for your pigheadedness already?" Zuko questioned with a smirk. Azula glared at him. "Relax he's probably flirting with some staff girl or something, Lu Ten gets really slow around them."

Azula scoffed, "Disgusting, the lot of them. They're peasants, I don't see how he could find any of them attractive, and if their looks can't gross him out maybe their smell should. He has no sense of taste."

"And you have better taste in men," Zuko mockingly praised, "You're into senior citizens and old scholars." The young princess let a ball of blue flames lick her right palm and held it threateningly.

"Sifu Xing is NOT old. He is only twenty-five years of age." Zuko rolled his eyes at her comment.

"He turned thirty eight two weeks ago." He announced before shifting in his seat, Azula's eyes widened before she crossed her arms sharply. "Oh and suddenly you're informed on everything?!"

"Well, the staff _did_ make him a special dinner in his honor." Zuko stated before looking back at the entrance. "Seriously, where in the world is he? He's late at times but never this late."

"He probably got ran over by a rhino or something." Zuko sent her a dry glare. Azula shrugged, "What? It is only expected; after all, all he does is piss of the rhinos. Honestly, you'd think he'd have a more respectable sense of humor."

Zuko couldn't help but laugh at a memory, "You have to admit that last time he slapped one of the rhino's behind and caused a stampede in the stables was pretty funny, considering how the stable boy got the blame." Azula couldn't deny and smirk at that funny little memory.

"Well, his humor may not be respectable by any means but at least he's creative." Zuko offered with a chuckle, Azula shook her head in a sigh before looking at the door.

A long moment of silenced past by as a cloud covered the rising moon's light. Zuko sighed in annoyance, "Alright, what the hell IS taking him so long?!"

Azula growled in agreement before walking towards the entrance. "Where are you going?" she waved her hand carelessly at him. "I'm leaving. I have better things to worry about right now, like finishing my calligraphy. Mother says it's an art I have to master in order to get accepted to the Fire Academy for Girls."

"You're_still_ set on leaving to that _boarding_ school?" Zuko made a face at the name. "It's NOT just any boarding school. It is the top ranking academy in the Fire Nation and only royals and nobles are able to attend because of the high – "

"– high education program and tuition program, blah, blah, blah." Zuko finished for her. "As if I haven't heard enough about that place from Mom. You want to leave this place so bad, go. I can live an entire school year without you." He finished by shifting his back towards her.

"The very reason why I yearn to leave already. Life without you and Lulu stinking up the place is exactly why I want to leave." Azula huffed. Her brows furrowed together uncharacteristically. "Don't miss me too much though, and don't you write to me. It'll be embarrassing having to relate myself to some one like you."

Zuko glared sharply at her, "I rather spend my time and paper on something else. I'll be throwing a party when you leave."

"Well, I'll have an even larger party when I go!" Azula snapped.

"Whatever, you are so annoying!"

"Ugh, you are such a waste of space. I'm leaving."

"Fine, go ahead, just leave and don't even bother coming back!" Zuko shot at her.

"I won't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!!"

"FINE!" And with that, Azula stomped off and Zuko turned his back completely towards her. The two growled in annoyance and Zuko crossed his arms and tightened them when Azula slammed the door to her room.

Zuko groaned after a good ten minutes of silence and he rose from his seat aggravated. "Why does she have to be such a basket case?" He muttered bitterly as he made his way to his room.

Lu Ten didn't show up at all that night, "Whatta jerk." Zuko huffed, and though his cousins were left aggravated by lack of appearance they were also worried.

Lu Ten wasn't one to not show up. He was always the one of the three who would always make an entrance be it late or on time. Sometimes he was early but he was hardly, _hardly_, ever missing.

Sure it was something that shouldn't have bothered the younger sibling as much, but Zuko couldn't help but feel something strange was happening. He went to bed disgruntled with worry that his cousin hadn't shown up and annoyance that he was probably worried about something stupid.

Nevertheless, he fell asleep wondering what Lu Ten was doing at that very moment. Or where he was, anyway.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Zuko groaned, staring at the incredibly huge stack of papers lying on Lieut. Jee's desk. "This is impossible; I can't possibly finish all this by the end of the day!"

The lieutenant shrugged, "Well it is part of your punishment, can't say those things are ever meant to be handled well."

"Ugh, but at least cut me some slack, I'm only fourteen years old!" He groaned loudly. Jee chuckled, "Well I never did say you would do this on your own, now did I, Prince Zuko?"

The fourteen year old looked up before grinning, "You're a good man, Jee."

"My superiors would think other wise." The man replied slightly bitterly, but it only brightened Zuko's mood several notches up.

It was early dawn when they had started filing and sending papers. Reports on troops and ammunition would further be imbedded in Zuko brain since it was all he saw. From running back and forth between buildings to deliver reports and contracts to be signed or vetoed and filing some more, Zuko hardly had time to himself.

By noon Jee brought him a large bento and the two ate quickly but not silently. Zuko, would ask Jee questions after opening the curtains to the large windows that gave a good view to the lake and other buildings and training camps. Jee would reply and would go into stories of life in the camps and life as a soldier.

"You did _what_ in music night?!" Zuko exclaimed, almost choking on a sweet bun. Jee laughed, "You can't have possibly thought us soldiers don't get bored every now and then. We're still young men, so we tend to do crazy things to pass the time and to ease the stress of war."

"But…Eww…why in the world would you _eat_something like that, it's disgusting!" Zuko made a gagging nose and shuddered. Jee laughed again and took a sip of his tea. "Actually it wasn't half bad, you should try eating manatee-eel eggs sometime." Zuko gagged.

When they had finished eating they went back to work much to Zuko's ever forced delight. "Yippee." He drawled earning an amused chuckled from Jee.

It was back to the reports and papers and never ending military commands and decrees. As they worked and filed and ran back and forth between authority figures, Zuko found himself liking the lieutenant's company. He was fun to talk to and it was always a plus to hear some stories of the soldiers.

Other than that his job was a complete nightmare. But with Jee around it seemed a bit brighter now that he had a friend to help him out, Zuko would rather hang himself before openly admitting that to the junior officer. Spirits help him.

"We're done?" Zuko asked several hours later. The sun was now making its way down into the west and it was almost late afternoon. Jee grinned at the young prince, "For today at least, but yes, we're done."

Zuko would've whooped for joy, thrown his fist in the air and let out a blast of fire. But he settled for collapsing into a chair and letting out a sigh of relief. Jee chuckled and made his way towards the door, "Well, you better be off, otherwise my superiors will think of other way to keep us busy till dusk."

Zuko wormed out of the chair and walked past Jee, "Right…well thank you. Good night, Jee." He waved before marching away not realizing the smile on the lieutenant's face.

* * *

Zuko felt a good portion of his patience escape with every passing blast of flame that escaped his fists. Lu Ten was late. And Zuko could only count the seconds, his anger at his cousin only grew as much as his anger towards his sister, who was criticizing his ever move and position. He threw another punch in the air irritated that a few hours ago he was in a wonderfully great mood.

"Zu-zu, Zu-zu, _Zu-zu_…put some back into it, an infant can do better." Zuko clenched his fists tighter, his brows already furrowed together as he struggled to contain his anger and save some face. It was bad enough that she enjoyed infuriating him. This time he couldn't let her win.

Azula watched him lazily from the couch by the side of the rail, yawning at him to further infuriate him. She knew she was doing a good job, too. He was so easy to pick on. Zuko on the mean while was close to reaching a boiling point. It's not as if she doesn't rub the fact that she's a few levels higher than him hard enough.

"You have to elevate your arm higher." She stated. His fists clenched and he whirled around to face her. His expression was, simply put, livid. Smugness crept up in her chest, knowing full well that her brother knew she had won this round.

"Would you STOP acting like a freaking know-it-all, already?!" He snapped. Azula smirked, "I'm only offering my most humble opinions, brother. No need to get so touchy."

"I_wouldn't_ if you shut your flapping trap!" Zuko growled, and proceeded to return to his stance. He took a deep breath to calm himself, focused his energy and made it travel to the palms of his throbbing palms sucked in another deep breath and –

"Your stance is too narrow."

"_ARGH_, SHUT UP!!" Zuko roared, his blast came out too strong and it ended up hitting the curtains above Azula's head when he whirled around again. Azula didn't even blink, and her smirk only widened.

With a wave of her hand she practically summoned the fire that was eating the fine cloth into her hands. "You're so easily distracted," She sighed dramatically. "How am I to walk around in public when my own brother is an uncontrolled maniac?"

"THAT'S IT!!" she was more than prepared for Zuko's lunge, what Azula wasn't prepared for was the sudden power in his blasts of fire. Not that she couldn't avoid them but it's so dreadful to have the curtains take all of Zuzu's rage. Honestly, her brother had no restraint at all.

It only took three hits and a few burns on their arms to fully call the attention of the missing member of the stooges.

Lu Ten, being used to brawls like this, calmly stepped in between them and pulled them apart, before throwing them to separate parts of the large balcony.

"You children need to start learning how to behave." He sighed. The other two, glaring up at him, scrambled up to their feet. "Where the hell have you been, Lu Ten?!" Zuko demanded, his face was scrunched up in annoyance.

"Busy." Was Lu Ten's simple reply. Zuko's face almost fell, Azula's eyes widened. Lu Ten was known to be a very frank person but he was hardly known to be a blunt. He also never spoke to either of them with a sharp tone.

"Oh…" Zuko let out, his anger deflating as he struggled to say anything else, confused. "…Okay."

He and Azula exchanged looks before looking back at their cousin. "Well, anyway, you have no idea what the officers in the army do with the soldiers," Zuko began enthusiastically. "They have some nights called music nights and there they do crazy things like," Lu Ten suddenly turned around and began to walk away.

"Actually, could you hold that thought? I have some other things to worry about." And with that he walked away.

"What's his problem?" Azula asked, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, worried.

"I don't know…" Zuko replied, staring at where Lu Ten had disappeared around the corner.

The two of them didn't see him later that night. Zuko went to sleep worried and annoyed at his cousin's sudden change of attitude.

_What's up_ his_ butt?_

* * *

The following day Zuko and Azula had tried to confront their cousin on what had happened the night before. But whenever they would find him he would only nod at them before saying he was busy and leaving them again.

Zuko went off to the lake to do his work and Azula went towards the construction sites and a large building where Architects would meet to discuss more plans.

Their day passed by as it should have, but the itching thought of Lu Ten's sudden change in attitude kept distracting them through out their work.

Lu Ten didn't show up that night on the balcony again. So the two siblings retired to their chambers confused and worried; something that was not well suited with Azula and irritated Zuko.

The next day Zuko had decided to fully confront his cousin again. And getting Azula quickly the two waited outside Lu Ten's room for him to come out.

When his door opened Zuko and Azula barged in, pushing the older sibling inside forcefully and shutting the door.

"Alright, Lu Ten, joke's over. We hope you had a nice laugh after that prank you pulled on us the other night." Zuko said with a scowl. "Ha-ha, very funny."

Lu Ten did not laugh, he didn't even smile. "What's going on, cousin?" Azula asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing's going on, I have to go work." He replied. And with that he pushed past them and opened the door.

"What is your problem?!" Zuko exclaimed, grabbing on to his cousin's arm and jerking him back. Lu Ten Yanked his arm out of his hold. "What the heck happened to make you act like a ghost? We're supposed to be friends, Lu Ten."

"Instead of running away, why don't you just answer the question?" Azula demanded, standing beside her brother.

"I have to go to work." Lu Ten stated.

"Well you're not leaving until you tell us what's going on."

The room suddenly became overbearingly hot even for Zuko and Azula. Breathing heavily Zuko placed a hand over his face as he could feel his body begin to let out sweat. Azula was trying her best to keep her eyes open in effort.

Lu Ten was staring at them with the most vicious glare Zuko had ever received. It chilled him to his very core despite the sudden heat waves radiating off his cousin. "You two need to learn to mind you own business. I've got work."

And with that he brushed past them and left the room, Azula and Zuko were left dizzy and light headed.

Azula was the first to recover and she stared at the door. Anger burned through her chest and she let a huge blast of fire strike through Lu Ten's curtains.

_That idiotic BUFFOON!_

* * *

Yuan watched her children and nephew with a curious worried eye. Azula and Zuko had moved their seats several feet away from Lu Ten, their expressions nasty when they would look at their cousin. Lu Ten didn't even so much as spare them a glance.

"Pass the sauce, Azula." Ozai said as he ate. The princess picked it up and handed it to her father, who nearly dropped it in surprise. Steam was rising quickly from the sauce bowl as though it had barely been boiled. It wasn't before.

"Azula," Yuan asked, noticing the tense posture of her daughter, "Is something the matter?"

"Everything is fine, mother." She replied tartly. Her gaze sharp and narrow, it was a surprisingly cold beauty.

"Watch your tone, Azula." Ozai hissed, his brows furrowing at his daughter's attitude. Azula said nothing but merely continued to eat her food, Zuko looked more saddened than angry. Ozai's eyes met his wife's own worried ones. Looking back at Lu Ten Ozai's expression hardened and Yuan could only sigh sadly.

Lu Ten was staring at his uncle, his expression empty but his eyes were half lidded and bored looking but when Ozai stared long enough he saw a sure spark of hate. But before he could yell his nephew to mind his place the teen looked away and dipped a pork bun into some sauce.

"So how are things at work?" Yuan asked at her children and nephew.

"Fine." They chorused, the result ended up with Azula glaring heatedly and Zuko frowning at their cousin, Lu Ten only narrowed his eyes at them. The sudden heat waving off from Azula and Lu Ten surprised Yuan for a moment.

"Enough." Ozai hissed. His voice was a sharp blade that cut through the tense atmosphere. Azula, Zuko and Lu Ten looked at the Fire Lord. "I am not aware where this conduct is coming from, but I will not have it at my table. If you wish to leave you may do so."

Lu Ten stood, his chair screeching against the linoleum. "Excuse me." He said, dabbing his face with a napkin, bowing and then marching off. The second he closed the door, Azula snapped her chopsticks down loudly, ("Azula!" Yuan exclaimed in shock) stood up, grabbed Zuko's wrist, yanked him to his feet and marched out of the dining room.

Zuko made no noise of protest.

The sound of the door slamming shut echoed in the now almost empty Dining room. Ozai continued to eat normally as though nothing had happened. Yuan watched her husband for a while before taking a last sip of tea and standing up. "I'll go make sure they don't cause too much trouble." She excused herself silently before walking out.

* * *

Azula had let go of Zuko's hand and the two were now practically running to catch up to their cousin. When at last they caught a glimpse of him Azula bared her teeth.

"LU TEN!!" She snarled, some servants around them jumped and made way to leave. The older teen's shoulders tensed but he didn't slow, instead he continued his way up the stairs that led to their chambers.

"LU TEN!!" Azula cried out again. He didn't even turn around or speed up; Azula knew he had heard her though. Anyone within a five hundred foot radius had.

"Lu Ten, why don't you talk to us?!" Zuko exclaimed this time, his expression less livid than his younger sister's but surely there was anger in his eyes.

Lu Ten ignored them still. He made his way around the corner and kept walking steady and fast, surely heading to his room. Just as he made the final turn and was in the hall that held their rooms and at its end was the balcony Azula broke into a run followed by her brother. She stood in front of his bed room door, Zuko at her side, crossing her arms and lifting her chin indignantly. Zuko clenched his fists at his sides and stared at his cousin.

Lu Ten glared at them and stopped. "Move, Azula."

She scoffed, "Good try, but no."

"Azula," Lu Ten hissed. "Zuko, let me inside my room." Zuko shook his head. "Not until you tell us what is your deal."

Growling in annoyance, Lu Ten let his inner fire flare, increasing the temperature, but Azula and Zuko were more than prepared for that though, and countered the same way. "You guys don't get it do you? I said, move!" He barked.

"Not until you tell us what is your PROBLEM!" Azula barked back.

"I thought we were friends, cousin." Zuko said his tone hard. Lu Ten faltered for a moment, Azula glanced at her brother. "You said that we were best friends, why don't you talk to us?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied. Azula frowned, "You may not but we do. And we're not going to take your attitude anymore. It isn't like you, cousin."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" He exclaimed before shoving his way through them and opening the door. Zuko and Azula pushed inside as well, not willing to let this go.

"Well, you ARE going to talk about it whether you'd like it or not!" Azula pressed on.

"I said NO!" he pushed them out. Zuko and Azula pushed against the door, stubbornly. "We said, YES!" The two shot back. The continued this struggle for entrance for the next few moments, Azula biting her lips when Lu Ten heated the metal on the door handle.

"You know what I hope, Lu Ten?!" Zuko snarled suddenly as he pressed all his weight against the door. "I hope that Uncle never comes back to see his son become such a horrible monotonous selfish jerk!"

The weight they were pressing on suddenly disappeared and Zuko and Azula both tumbled inside the room, Zuko got a nasty carpet burn on his elbow and Azula had her thumb yank back too much when they landed.

Looking up, dazed and confused as well as angry, the two siblings stared at Lu Ten who stood over them, the large window let in the moonlight a certain that made his eyes almost glow.

"You want to know so bad why I'm acting like this?!" He shot at them suddenly. Zuko winced at his sharp tone, Azula only rose slightly. "You want to know so badly? It's because I'm SICK of all this!! I'm sick of this stupid war, sick of this stupid lie that every fire nation child and adult believes! The stupid lie that says we're fixing this world by giving our prosperity to each nation out there! I'm tired of all the secrets your father, Ozai is hiding to keep you guys from knowing the truth!

"We're not helping anyone! We conquer and we enslave and the only ones that are happy are us! I'm sick of having to wait every day for news of my father, hoping that I won't lose him like so many have lost their fathers, brothers, husbands, cousins and friends! I'm sick of living under the rule of a TYRANT!"

The silence that spread between them was deafening. Zuko's mouth was agape, Azula's eyes wide in shock.

Lu Ten let out a shuddered breath before turning his back on them. "That is my deal…Leave."

That night Zuko felt empty and Azula felt that her one fear had come true.

Things were never going to be the same after that.

* * *

_**A/N:**__I can't begin to express my relief at finishing this chapter once and for all. Let me explain the reason why I haven't updated. For several months now, I had struck a most deadly author's block. It almost killed me knowing that I had over passed my goal of postage. It sucked. I had gotten stuck in a part and didn't know how to advance. But after several weeks I finally got my act together and finished part by part, piece by piece. And now this chapter is done. YEEEEESSSSSS….!!_

_Now for the fight between them, I used the song Stella's Theme by Joseph Williams from the Within album. _

_Well you know what to do. Review, Review, and Review! _

_Mido-Ao_


	6. CH V: Normalcy

A/N: Thanks again for all those who reviewed

_**A/N: **__Thanks again for all those who reviewed! Chapter 5 is now the real start of all the plot and goodness! If you've any comments or questions that you would like posted on next chapter's FAQ's or FACKYEWS! Haha, for nice and good natured fun that we all just can't get enough of. _

_**A/N: **__Music for this chapter is Eternal – Joseph Williams, Way of Life – The Last Samurai OST– Hans Zimmer, a Hard Teacher – Hans Zimmer – The Last Samurai OST_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Through Heaven's Eyes**

_Midori Aoi_

**Chapter V**

_**Normalcy**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_We are all given a piece. A piece that looks ragged and complicated, torn and probably ugly, without any form of a clue that helps us out. So it is hard to see what that piece can do to the rest of the puzzle."_

_Anonymous_

* * *

The end of the week came and went, marking the nearing end of their punishment and returning back to their normal lives. Ozai had been keen enough to reduce the punishment to only two weeks seeing as they were progressing and they haven't caused too much trouble during the past few days. The whole thing would've completely been worth a party. But something like that only seemed to be part of a daydream.

The party they had only a few days ago _felt_ like it was just a daydream or a distant memory. Zuko and Azula were completely avoiding their cousin now. If they saw him during their errands in the palace none of them mentioned it. None of them bothered to acknowledge it.

Lu Ten was acting as cold as ever, and the two siblings decided to pay him back in kind. Azula had even gone so far as to ignore his request for a dish during dinner. Zuko slid it across the table just out of reach for their cousin to get it. If he had felt any form of anger or annoyance, Lu Ten was careful to not show it.

This whole situation worried Yuan. Never had the three ever had fought anything as serious as this. (It was only obvious they did argue) sure they had their quarrels and their occasional fist fight or fierce spar, but they always made up only the next day or the day after that. Watching them act this way did not sit well with Yuan. It made her feel uneasy, as though this whole situation was a horrid omen for something to happen in the future.

"Ozai…" she murmured softly to her husband while he drank sweet sake by the gardens, the day was slightly dark and a light drizzle moistened the grounds enough for mud to collect. He regarded her with a glance; Yuan sat down a few feet away from Ozai, adjusting her robes and skirts so as not to get dirty.

"…Do you think they know?" Yuan whispered to him. Ozai didn't respond. Downing a shot of sake he served himself another small cup. "Lu Ten might have told them…"

"He didn't." the Fire Lord stated. Yuan frowned. "Although he is the son of my incompetent brother he has not that trait of stupidity and gullibility. Lu Ten is how his mother was, and he knows better than to go against his own better judgment." This didn't ease the frown from the Fire Lady's face, raising a hand she placed a knuckle gently to her lips nervously; a habit that Ozai found annoying.

"Are you sure you aren't…overestimating him?"

"I never overestimate, Yuan." He replied. "My nephew past this part of his test, despite his new found hate towards me. I have already planted the seed of doubt in his mind." Ozai looked at his wife.

"Come Iroh's return, Lu Ten, his own son, will have accepted the proposal and further strengthen my reign."

Gold eyes flashed dangerously towards the lady's own dark butterscotch. "I understand my husband. But don't forget that Lu Ten may have also inherited his father's weakness."

Ozai smiled, downing another small shot of sake before looking at the wet grounds in front of him. "You need to have a little more faith in the boy, Yuan." She clenched a fist. Looking down to her lap she sighed.

Yuan rose and left without another word or glance at Ozai.

* * *

"So how long do you have left?" Jee asked one late afternoon. Zuko was working busily beside him and they had once again drifted into an easy silence. The boy, however, did not answer like he usually did. Worried about the Prince's unusual silence (which had started a trend for the past few days) Jee tried getting Zuko's attention again.

"Prince Zuko?" the young boy looked up. Zuko met Jee's worried expression with a blank look. "What?" Jee frowned.

"I was just asking, how long do you have left?" Zuko stared at him blankly. "…With what?" The lieutenant sighed. "With your punishment…"

"Oh!" Zuko exclaimed slapping a hand to his forehead. "Well…yea of course! Erm…well…what day is it today?" Jee's face fell.

"Prince Zuko, are you sure you're alright?" Zuko frowned. "Of course I'm alright, Jee. I'm just a bit disoriented that's all. Don't look at me like that, I'm fine. I've just had some things on my mind." Jee nodded slowly.

"Alright…" the lieutenant said warily. "So how long do you have left?"

"What? I'm kidding, Jee, kidding. Oh well…this should be my last week." Zuko said, grinning at the middle aged man. Jee smiled, shook his head and patted the boy on the shoulder. "You shouldn't tease old men so much."

"Jee, you're barely thirty." Zuko rolled his eyes, and when he looked at the lieutenant he was surprised to see him with an arm covering his eyes. "Jee? Uh…what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing," The lieutenant sniffed, making Zuko feel out of place. "Nothing at all…" and then he continued his crying. Zuko, completely baffled and panicked looked around for something to help the man not make a mess of him.

"Aw, Jee, are you crying again?!" A voice from behind him called the two men's attention. Zuko almost sighed in relief when he saw one of Jee's subordinates, Jiang. "Good day, Prince Zuko. Please forgive the lieutenant." Walking across the darkening room, (Sun set was approaching) the lieutenant leaned in to speak in the prince's ear. "You didn't mention his age, did you?"

Zuko looked surprised, "Is that a bad thing?" He replied back. Jiang chuckled to himself, "No, your highness, you shouldn't have. Oh, SHUT UP, JEE!" Jiang turned and walked the other man on the back. "Quit crying like a babe, you ought to be ashamed of yourself, making a mess in front of a royal! Get yourself together!"

Zuko watched this with wide eyes but couldn't help but grin with a light strange frown. Well, everyone is different in their own ways.

* * *

Azula sighed as she plopped on her big bed, not caring about being lady like at the moment. The day had gone by alright, but she felt sore from carrying much more than she usually did. The priests had noted that she was spacing out. She didn't mean to. In fact, she was just as outraged as the rest of them that she wasn't concentrating. What would Sifu Xing think if he saw her spacing out while she worked?

Groaning at the possibility, Azula shoved her face in a pillow before letting her thoughts wonder again. This would be the last week of their punishment, Ozai had been kind enough to shorten the time of the punishment after their commitment to doing their jobs right. They made a lot of promises to her father in order to let him make the decision. Sure the promises would probably make things a whole lot more boring than they already are…but it was worth not having to stay in the Priest Seminar's for two full weeks instead of one. Lu Ten had been more disappointed when they left Ozai's study, but he cheered back up when they thought of certain loopholes in Ozai's agreement.

Lu ten…

Azula felt her spirits sink slightly. _"I'm sick of being under the rule of a TYRANT!" _ Turning on her side she stared emptily at the water vase by her bed. What could've made him say that? Surely he hadn't felt that way all along. Otherwise he would've made his feelings known ages ago.

But what had caused her cousin to say something like that? It baffled her to no end that he was acting like that. What confused her even more was her cousin's icy cold attitude towards them. It was literally an over night change. Or…

Azula shifted on her back to stare at the ceiling. Has he, indeed, felt this way for a long time? But why now, of all times, to start acting like a big jerk? It was as if the whole news about Uncle Iroh never even happened! And what did he mean a lie? What did he mean by secrets? Why would their Father hide secrets from them?

Groaning loudly she punched the sides of the bed, "Stupid jerk! I'm going to bed." And with that she turned on her side, slammed a pillow over her head and glued her eyes shut and waited for a light sleep to relieve her worried if only temporarily.

* * *

A thin smile stretched on Lu Ten's lips as he looked into the eyes of his father. He's been staring for the past hour now, thinking about how it would be like to see the real thing instead of the imitation that lay flat on paper and ink.

"_I hope that Uncle never comes back to see his son become such a horrible monotonous selfish jerk!_" The smile disappeared and Lu Ten shut his eyes and averted his head, feeling a bubble of shame rise in his chest.

No matter how much Lu Ten assured himself that he was doing the right thing he knew he that the words stung. And what was worse was that he had caused them. Sighing, Lu Ten put the portrait down, and looked at his hands. Should he really be doing this though? Should he really be treating them this way?

They had done nothing wrong. They didn't deserve to be treated this way. But Lu Ten knew that he had to distance himself from his cousins. He didn't know what his uncle was planning, but it wasn't anything good.

"_You are very much like your father, Prince Lu Ten. You are wise and strong, and you were born to lead. You have noticed things your cousins, even top scholars, haven't noticed. Therefore I believe it is time you knew…" _

Lu Ten glared sharply at the door suddenly. His fists clenched tightly in his hands. He knew why his uncle had decided to do something like that. He knew why, because he read it and studied it while in the library with professor Zei. It was something that Fire Lords would decide for the benefit of themselves. A trap set up to help the better reign of a leader so that the one leader could have full control over everything.

And Lu Ten walked right into it.

"_It is your choice, my nephew. But do not forget that your decision will decide the fate of your cousins as well. So choose wisely…or the consequences may be too severe for any of us to pay." _

Growling, Lu Ten stood up and let out a blast of fire through a sharp punch. How could he ask him to do something like that?! It felt as though he were betraying his cousins…as though he were betraying Zuko. How could he even choose something like…!

Feeling his shoulders slump, Lu Ten placed his hands on the large vanity that sat by a wall. But if he didn't choose right…Ozai would make sure to make him pay that severe consequence in full. And that was worse for his cousins, for his country.

_Ozai_, Lu Ten could feel the wood underneath his palms heat and burn, the scent powerful in his nostrils. His brows were dipped down wrinkling the skin on the bridge of his nose, his eyes narrowed into a sharp glare. He counted on Lu Ten's closeness with his cousins. Ozai knew how to use that relationship to his advantage well; it was both an admirable and hateful trait and ability. And Lu Ten knew that…so now…all he could do to help the situation was to detach himself from his cousins.

But that decision feels more like a sharper harm than anything else. Had he done the right thing? Or had he thought foolishly?

_Father, _Lu Ten thought as he struggled, _Help me…what should I do? _

* * *

"So they're coming over?" Azula asked, her tone was uplifted and her expression bright. Yuan smiled over the flower plant she was arranging, Soon Li and Zhu Mei sat by her, the youngest one, Soon Li was having trouble with making a flower hold a certain way, Zhu Mei would talk to her softly so as not to disturb the fire lady.

"Yes, they'll be arriving oh…" She trailed off, thinking, calculating. She looked at her daughter and smiled, "This evening." Azula let out a cheer but silenced herself quickly. Yuan chuckled, "Thank you mother!" Azula bowed, kissed her hands and then rushed out.

"Zuzu, Zuzu, you won't believe who's coming over right now!!" Azula yelled as soon as she left the room. Yuan laughed softly along with her maids.

Zuko looked up from a scroll to see his sister running towards him and raised his brows, "Who's coming over?" He asked. Azula slowed and stopped in front of him before grinning, "Mai and Ty Lee are coming over right now, and they'll be spending the next month with us!"

Zuko sighed, "You mean three weeks."

Azula frowned, before it dawned on her. "Oh. That's right…oh well they'll help me out anyway." Zuko gave her a dry glare, before looking at his paper again.

"Azula, this is our punishment not theirs." His sister scoffed plopping down next to him. "Oh come on, as if they'd rather be here alone anyway. I'll be able to get my job done faster and they'll spend their time with me, everyone's happy."

"Whatever." Zuko shrugged not bothering to pay anymore attention to her as he focused on the puzzle that Jee had given him for fun. Azula's bright grin slipped slightly, "Aren't you one bit interested that they're coming?"

"Not really." Where could he put that eight?

"What about Mai?" Azula asked with a sly grin.

"What about her?" ah, there. Wait…how was he going to not be able to repeat numbers? Zuko frowned in slight frustration at the game in front of him, Azula's sly grin slipped unnoticed.

"I thought you liked her." Azula said, leaning towards him trying to get a reaction out of him and wanting to know what he was doing.

"I don't." after scratching out another number and mulling on how to not repeat numbers on lines and boxes Zuko didn't notice his sister peering over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"This weird puzzle thing that the soldiers play with, it's supposed to help with strategy or something." Zuko replied, showing her the paper. Azula frowned at it, "What's it called?"

"Sudoku, now if you don't have anything else to tell me could you leave me to work this thing out?" Zuko said a bit irritated. "What are you suppose to do anyway?" Azula asked, ignoring his order.

Zuko sighed; he shifted in his seat as he turned the paper to show her. "You're supposed to get all the numbers from one through nine into each box and on every line. The trick is you can't repeat any numbers. And anyway why do you care if I like Mai or not?"

"She's my friend," Azula said absently as she studied the paper. "And for a while there we all thought you liked her."

"Well I don't." Zuko said, slightly harsher than he had intended, he jerked the paper away and began to work on it again. After a small silent moment Azula spoke again.

"What about Ty Lee?" the brush on Zuko's hand had jerked a long thin black inky line over the paper. Azula, surprised to see his reaction, watched as he composed himself. Zuko turned away, "None of your business!"

It clicked in her head suddenly and an even sly grin spread over her lips like butter. "Zuko, you don't like Ty Lee do you?"

"What? Of course not! Why would I anyway?" Zuko snorted, facing her with an angry glare, Azula noticed the pink on his cheeks despite his attempt at pushing it down.

"She's just a friend, Azula! Why do you always have to butt in on everything? Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have someone sticking their noses where they don't belong?" He ranted; unaware that his sister had plucked his brush from his hand while he was in mid rant took the paper from his hand and began to scribble down numbers.

"What are you…?" Zuko began before he had the paper almost shoved in his face, the numbers all filled in. "That was easy. If you're going to lie you're going to have to do better than that." Azula feigned a yawn before standing and walking away ignoring her brother's indignant sputters.

"_Azula_," Zuko exclaimed angrily scanning quickly through the paper realizing that she had finished it perfectly, "That was MY puzzle!!"

* * *

It only took about two hours before they showed up. Ozai and Yuan were the first to greet the families, Zuko and Azula followed, Azula because she wanted to show off a new dress to her friends and Zuko because he had no other choice or say in the matter. Lu Ten would only be there to greet, chat shortly and then leave again. Ty Lee's family was first, she and three other sisters stood next to each other, practically identical but Zuko and Azula had been around the girl so much it was easy to tell the overly bubbly gleam in her eye and fit acrobatic body the girl would spend hours after hours stretching and training on.

"Azula!" The girl gushed as she ran into her arms despite her parent's stern looks. "Zuko, it's so great to see you guys again! How long has it been?"

"We've only just seen each other last month, Ty Lee." Azula rolled her eyes. Zuko offered a shy smile, averting his eyes now and then. Ty Lee giggled and embraced the two again and gave Zuko a squeeze and a happy sigh when she let go.

"Where's Mai, is she here yet?" Ty Lee asked looking around them, her high held shoulder length braid swaying behind her as she turned and reached.

"She hasn't arrived yet; actually they're late. Usually the governor would try to arrive extra early to impress father." Azula said pressing a finger to her lips. Ty Lee smiled. "Don't worry they'll show up." She glanced up at Zuko and beamed.

Zuko nearly melted.

As the adults met and spoke Ty Lee's other sisters asked permission to go inside and meet up with other friends around the palace. Azula and Zuko stayed next to their parents as they waited for Mai's family to show. It wasn't long, with Ty Lee showing off a double back hand spring that she had learned over the summer and with her parents keeping the Fire Lord and Lady busy, before they finally showed up.

Mai's parents moved from the carriage before the third girl got out of the carriage. When she spotted the welcoming committee she blushed slightly before making her way towards them, Ty Lee met her half way.

"Mai, I missed you!" She exclaimed with a laugh before embracing the girl, "And look you changed your hair again!" Mai sighed slightly embarrassed; her hair was held in a low bun with locks that framed her face.

"Ty Lee you saw me only three weeks ago." Mai rolled her eyes. "Three weeks is still a pretty long time." And with that she hugged her friend again.

"Well it's good that we finally reunited again, and that we're going to the same school too." Azula said with a grin. Zuko scowled suddenly before looking away again. "Hello, Prince Zuko."

He looked back at the younger girl with slight surprise; she was looking at the side carefully avoiding his gaze. "Uh…hi…Mai…"

A slow awkward moment shifted between them and Zuko felt himself getting nervous. "Well let's not just stand here," Ty Lee bubbled, as though detecting the uncomfortable silence. Zuko smiled at her gratefully. "Let's go inside and do something. I want to formally meet your cousin, Lu Ten."

His smile was almost wiped completely off at the mention of his cousin. Azula responded rather similarly, "He's busy at the moment, Ty Lee, maybe next time."

The girl looked very lightly crestfallen but perked up immediately. "Alright, but let's do something fun, maybe we can feed the turtle ducks!"

"That's a great idea." Zuko said suddenly. The three girls looked at him. Ty Lee looked pleased that her idea was accepted and Mai shrugged, though he didn't like the way Azula eyed him with a sly glance.

"Alright, let's go feed the turtle ducks." Azula consented and the group left towards the palace garden and pond.

* * *

"I hear your Uncle is coming back!" Ty Lee had said happily in the middle of a double front flip. She landed with her arms spread upwards and her knees straight. Mai and Zuko applauded at the trick while Azula was focusing on the moves.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Zuko asked, surprised. She grinned at him, "Everyone knows about it, silly!"  
Zuko looked away almost immediately, his face heating up only slightly. Lucky for him Ty Lee had looked away as well and was in the process of getting Mai to stand up and try her luck at doing a cartwheel.

"Must be great having your uncle back," Mai said as she finally stood up to Zuko and Azula. Azula ignored the comment and Zuko frowned.

"Okay so when do you tuck in your knees Ty Lee?" Azula asked as she tried to get the actual movement in her head.

"Oh…you tuck them in the moment you kick off the ground and you push forward, when you see everything right side up you extend them." Ty Lee said bounding towards the girl. Azula nodded and sighed through her nose.

Zuko watched as his sister ran across the garden before throwing herself into a cartwheel and then the front flip. He laughed when she tumbled on her behind instead of keeping her balance.

Azula glared at her brother before huffing in frustration, "Ugh…why can't I get it?"

Ty Lee smiled, "Don't worry Azula, I can't tell you how many times I fell on my butt! Just keep practicing and you'll get it!"

"Jee, thanks." Azula muttered dryly before rounding up on her, still, laughing brother. "Zuko, would you SHUT UP?!" Zuko sucked in a breath and held it in, his face scrounged up as he tried to stop himself from laughing any harder, he managed to smooth his face to show no emotion before Azula walked back to where Ty Lee and Mai were standing. Azula got ready again and had to glare at Zuko when he giggled spontaneously.

She ran, jumped, cart wheeled and launched off the ground, as she landed she had pushed forward too hard and instead fell to her knees and face. Zuko again burst out laughing while Ty Lee giggled along with him. She was trying to cover her mouth to hide the grin on her face to not further embarrass her friend.

It didn't work, Azula stood with as much elegance and dignity a swan would after a horrible landing, her nose raised to the sky and an air of haughtiness surrounded her. "Whatever, this is just monkey business and only monkeys would play games such as these."

Ty Lee froze and looked down, all signs of mirth wiped from her face to be replaced with sadness and dejection. To Zuko's horror tears welled up in her eyes and Zuko turned to glare angrily at his sister.

"That was uncalled for Azula." Zuko hissed his fists clenched on his lap. Mai seemed to take note of this but he didn't notice. Azula turned to glare at him but then she caught sight of her distraught friend wiping her eyes in an attempt at being subtle.

Looking slightly bothered she let out a scoff before making her way to Ty Lee, "Would you show me how to do it again?"

Ty Lee brightened up slightly before nodding, she gave Zuko a grateful smile, (to which he felt his stomach do a little back flip for) and made her way to the center of the garden where there was more space.

* * *

"You know…it's already been four days." Azula stated as she swung her legs over the railing of the balcony, the sun was setting. Zuko looked up from his new puzzle and waited for his sister to continue, Ty Lee and Mai stopped doing what they were doing expecting more as well.

"…And?" Zuko asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well we're half way done with our punishment." Azula said as she shifted to let her back lean on the wall. "What did you guys do again?" Mai asked, her voice betraying somewhat forced interest. Azula smirked and Zuko grinned.

"We pretty much trashed the whole place." Zuko said, Ty Lee giggled as she looked like she pictured it. "I can imagine you two and your cousin seem to be the best of friends." The smiles faded.

Zuko looked back at his puzzle crestfallen, Azula only glared at the curtain. "We _were_ the best of friends."

"Prince Lu Ten," Mai said suddenly in surprise. Zuko and Azula froze for a moment before turning to where Mai was looking. Lu Ten stood at the entrance of the balcony, his gaze was hard to read. It must've been only thirty seconds, but the silence stretched as though it had been an hour.

It was sudden, Lu Ten's lips quirked to a smile, Zuko almost thought his cousin had decided to put things behind them and start all over, "Mai, Ty Lee, it's been a while since the last time we saw you, we hope you are at home here."

Zuko wilted and Azula clenched her fists at her sides. "Save the polite façade, cousin, it doesn't suit you." Azula bit harshly. "Azula…" Ty Lee muttered softly, surprised and both uncomfortable with the tension that rose in the wide area.

"You, least of all, shouldn't be talking about façades, Azula," Lu Ten said his smile widening despite the brutal glare his eyes aimed at her. "When you smile so sickeningly sweet to people you dislike and even hate." Zuko was coldly reminded of his aunt suddenly and he worried if she had really ever given smiles so frightening. But he could hardly remember; she had died when he was younger.

Azula glowered hatefully, Zuko stood. "I think it's time you should leave." He said his tone hard but just above a mutter. Lu Ten ignored him, turning to the two other girls he bowed, "I sincerely hope you have a good time here, if there is anything you'd like don't hesitate to ask."

And he disappeared before any of them had a chance to react.

* * *

Zuko couldn't sleep.

Despite how hard his efforts to count pig sheep and think of the boring priest seminars his eyes refused to close and let him rest. He sighed and turned around for the millionth time in his bed and tried to get comfortable but his eyes still refused to let him sleep.

"Oh come on." He muttered in annoyance before sitting up and quickly getting out of bed, he waited for the blood to rush from his head and the dizzy spell to go away before he headed out the door of his room quietly. I'll just take a quick trip to the kitchen and get a glass of water or something." He spoke softly trying to ignore the eerie silence that filled the halls.

On his way out of the wing he passed by Lu Ten's door and stopped. Breathing softly he felt tempted to knock and try to speak to his cousin. He had always the comfort of coming to Lu Ten when he couldn't sleep and he could always count on the older sibling to provide some kind of fun that would tire him out and help him sleep. Lu Ten's door had always offered him an open invitation, but tonight it didn't.

Tonight he had never felt such a cold feeling just by staring at a door. Never had he thought he would fell uninvited, unwelcome like he did now and so Zuko took a step away from the door his throat constricting painfully with what he knew was raw and hurt emotion. Closing his stinging eyes Zuko walked off to the kitchens never once looking back at the door of Lu Ten's room.

As he passed he didn't notice the golden eyes watching his every move, full lips frowning when looking back at the door when the young prince had walked away. Stepping out into the hallway, Azula watched the hallway that her brother had just passed by.

"You've yet to tell me what's going on." A soft voice spoke behind her, Azula kept her eyes fixed on the hallway. "I never promised to tell you anything, Mai." She replied, her tone just above a whisper.

"But…don't you think we should know?" Another voice followed, Ty Lee stepped out her wide eyes sad with concern. "Zuko's acting strange I'm worried about him." Azula glared at the door that was the entrance to her cousin's bedroom.

"Zuko is always acting strange, Ty Lee…" Azula retorted. Ty Lee frowned lightly, "Yeah…but not like this, every time we ask about your cousin the two of you always act stiff and awkward, your aura's are such a strange pale gray mixed in with your usual aura's. It's not good for you."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Save it Ty Lee, that type of stuff doesn't matter anyway. Everything is fine."

"It's not just Zuko we're worried about," Mai interjected her eyes narrowed slightly and her voice betraying a bit of emotion. "We're worried about you as well, princess." Azula didn't say anything she just looked back at her friends and betrayed a small smile that neither of them saw.

"It's late, let's get back to bed."

"What about your brother?" Ty Lee murmured. Azula scowled openly at her, "If you're worried so much why don't you go after him?" Ty Lee didn't move, she recognized the challenge her friend threw at her the moment Azula's lips tightened, she backed down.

Mai placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "He'll be fine." Mai said before turning and going back into the room, Ty Lee followed as she glanced at Azula and the hallway Zuko had taken. Azula looked back at the empty hall way and sent a vicious look at Lu Ten's door before walking back inside.

* * *

"Lu Ten…"

Eyes snapped open from a light sleep and fists clenched tightly around a sheet. Sitting up quickly Lu Ten looked around the dark room. "Who…?" He whispered before he got a good look at the dark silhouette standing at the other side of the room.

Stepping forward into the small sliver of moonlight that the curtains allowed in, Yuan made her presence known to her nephew who relaxed, "Aunt Yuan…" He sighed in relief. "What…are you doing here?"

She lifted a pale delicate hand palm up a small flame flickered to light up the room just barely, "I came to speak to you." Lu Ten waited as she trailed off, she moved closer, "About your cousins."

He flinched and looked down sadly. "I am aware of your attempts to protect them, my nephew." Lu Ten looked at her honey suckle orbs.

"But you cannot win this time, even if you try to separate yourself and sever the bonds of friendship you have with them. Ozai knows you are too attached to your cousins, we all know that you love them dearly, which is why I must ask you to end this attempt." Yuan said gently.

"I cannot do that, Aunt." Lu Ten said as he relaxed his grip on the bed sheet, his gaze downcast despite his hard tone. Yuan frowned, crestfallen. "Why, nephew, must you torture yourself so?"

"If I do not continue with this attempt they will suffer an even greater pain than losing a friend. If I try to fix things now Zuko will feel betrayed once he knows the throne will no longer be his…his greatest wish was to carry on the line of Fire Lord, and Azula will hate me for doing that."

"You are foolish my nephew," Yuan sighed. She took the flame and placed it to burn peacefully by the candle on his night stand. Sitting down by the edge of the bed she turned to him, "You do not realize that if they hear this now Zuko will be far more hurt than he is now. You are only adding more to their pain. You must stop this foolishness. Think of your cousins, your kingdom. Zuko is not of the age yet and we need a sure heir. You are the only one that can promise a good reign for the Fire Nation now."

"I am sure that the nation's interests are not in my uncle's reasons to do this." Lu Ten hissed at her viciously. Yuan flinched, stunned at his tone. Silence flooded the room. Lu Ten's glare softened and he looked at his hands on his lap.

"Forgive me, Aunt…it was not my place." He murmured softly. Yuan stared at her nephew for a moment before looking at the candle. "You're right you know…" She whispered softly to him. Lu Ten looked at her in surprise.

She stood without looking at him, "Think this through my nephew…if you continue now you will have more to fix than you would have hoped to gain." And with that she stood and vanished when the candle's flame died.

Lu Ten waited in the dark for a moment the clicking of the door told him she had already left. Frowning, the boy lied back down to fall into a deep and troubled sleep.

--

_A/N: Well things are so far and good. You all had just an insight of Ozai's true plan, a treat for the one who guesses what it is! Reviews and critiques are most welcome! Throw, Throw, Throw! Throw all the flames you can, you can't stop me; I'm a plot crazy woman! XDD Oh and about the TyKo...yeeaah...this won't be a problem just a phase so relax. and It's my way of showing my spite to Maiko. :D  
_


	7. CH VI: Comprehending

A/N: It appears that this story isn't very well liked…I only received two reviews…which saddens me but well…what can you do

_**A/N: **__It appears that this story isn't very well liked…I only received two reviews…which sadden me but well…what can you do. I did keep you all waiting after all. Well on with the show! As for Music, Idyll's End – The Last Samurai OST – Hans Zimmer, Nara – E.S Posthumous, _

_Disclaimer: I disclaim Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Through Heaven's Eyes**

_Midori Aoi_

**Chapter VI**

_**Comprehending**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_It is difficult to comprehend what may be in store for us when all we have is nothing left to expect, or nothing else to lose._

_- Anonymous_

* * *

Two knocks were enough to have aging amber eyes flash from the never ending blue of the sky and sea to the door of the small room. "General, we will be arriving in several hours." The guard at the door announced; his gaze warm.

Iroh grinned, "Thank you, Chiang; I was wondering how long it would take for me to see colors other than blue and red."

The Guard chuckled, "It is no problem at all General. Would you like for me to get you anything, your highness?" Iroh stood from the chair in the study and walked towards the middle aged man, in his hands a worn book and a flattened flower. "I wouldn't mind a good sporting match at Pai Sho." Iroh smiled slyly.

Chiang strained a smile, "I'd like to keep my savings for a little while longer if that's alright with you, General."

Iroh laughed, "Of course you do, but if you're feeling confident or wish a hand in relieving some weight off your pocket you know where to look." He said well naturedly, the guard laughed before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll let you know."

"In the mean while, I'd like to take a walk and have a stretch if you don't mind." Iroh said clapping the man on the shoulder. Chiang smiled, bowed, and then stepped aside to let the aging Dragon of West pass.

He hadn't seen the General that happy in a while. But who could blame him? Everyone was exceptionally joyful today. After all...

They were going home.

* * *

It seemed that their punishments would last the rest of eternity. The long hours spent working, despite the company of Mai and Ty Lee to keep them entertained and to kill some of the time spent, often had them groaning and grumbling at the end of every day.

Sure enough after many hours spent with the added community service and more Priesthood seminars and the occasional added hour due to misbehavior it all came to an end and the final day finished with much celebration during dinner.

Ty Lee was very enthusiastic and cheered along with the two siblings and Mai only smiled and offered her best "Hurrah" for their joy. Even for a moment Zuko had managed to move aside the cold attitude Lu Ten would show them enough to embrace his cousin and congratulate him. Lu Ten had actually smiled and patted his cousin in the head and grinned at Azula.

For a split moment Zuko and Azula thought he would slap them in the back and yell out "Let's have another party!" However Lu Ten left them hanging and only walked away with a small excuse saying he had things to attend to.

Azula watched the older boy turn a corner and disappear, she scowled. "I don't see why you still bother, Zuko. Lu Ten is as amusing as the nobles Father tries to get off his back."

Zuko's smile had long vanished with their cousin. He only sighed, "Don't say that, Azula. He's still our cousin, our best friend. He could still change back."

"Ugh, such an optimist. Face it Zuko, he's a complete bore," Azula snapped. "He's decided to act like a pompous egotistical airhead. Any chance of him changing back is vague and lost. I'm bored and I'm leaving." Azula glared at her brother before turning around and marching off. Ty Lee and Mai followed her hesitantly.

Zuko stared at the tapestry in front of him feeling crestfallen, saddened that not only had the happy feeling left too soon but he was beginning to worry.

"Maybe Azula is right…" He muttered as he looked back at the hall. He half hoped his cousin would only pop his head around the corner with his old grin and yell out "Just kidding, LET'S PARTY!" But Lu Ten didn't, and Zuko turned around and followed Azula back up to their rooms.

Maybe things have changed...and can't be changed back...

* * *

_What's happened to us?_ Zuko asked himself late that night as he lay in bed. He could hear soft crying across the hallways outside of his door, but he couldn't bring himself to stand up and see what was going on. He could distinguish Azula's occasional mutterings of hatred among the quiet sobs but he knew better than to open his doors and try to comfort his sister.

The memory of Lu Ten's plan to push Azula's buttons that one day after she had humiliated him in front of their father again came to Zuko in a second. He could remember his cousin's grin as he was comforting him (Zuko had been struggling to keep himself from crying.) telling him that they would get back at her.

Sure enough they had managed to enrage her enough to cause her to chase them…and well…the rest is obvious.

But Lu Ten had always been there for him. He had been like an older brother. He had inspired and kept Zuko going and so…to see him suddenly distance himself the way he is now cut deeply into him.

Why?

Why are things changing all of a sudden?

Why did Lu Ten start acting like this? Did he do something to make his cousin hate him? Surely he would've been aware of something. Anything…

Wait…maybe it is his fault. Zuko did offer up a way to embarrass his sister, and he had taunted her and technically led her to the stalls where she had started to chase them on a chariot. Maybe Lu Ten was angry with him because he had gotten them into a mess like this. But that doesn't sound right.

They had gotten into a lot of trouble before and Lu Ten had never been angry with Zuko or Azula about anything. He was always cheerful and grinning despite the consequences they had to face. He was always telling them that each punishment wouldn't dampen his spirit. He even laughed when they got into trouble after wards and they always shared laughs and some adventures with Ty Lee and Mai. But he usually didn't really hang around when Ty Lee and Mai were around, he was always charged with some ridiculous chore that would leave him out of the loop and would make him quite upset when they would get into something good.

A smile crept up unexpectedly on Zuko's lips as one particular memory made way into his mind. It was for a very important ball The Fire Lord was having, Zuko was eleven then and far more mischievous and trouble making than he was now.

It was Azula's idea, and Zuko knew he could've done much better but the result was far more fun than he had actually thought it would be. Of course they suffered some consequences when they all found out that it was their fault rather than those installing the fountain but Zuko could still remember how hilarious every noble looked soaking wet.

Lu ten was very upset, he had pouted and brooded and was so glum for days saying that they could've at least saved him some of the fun. He had actually been enraged at them when he saw them soaking wet and laughing, however Azula wasn't as amused as Zuko and Ty Lee and Mai was...well Mai. It took another master plan to cheer him up after that.

Even now they could be planning some historical worthy prank on someone and then get punished again for it.

Zuko's smile faded and he stared at the ceiling. Azula's sobbing had stopped, and he wondered how deep asleep were Mai and Ty Lee. The two would probably never know that their friend, the most well composed princess and the most prodigious child they've met was crying outside the door because she feared to lose a cousin, a friend.

But Zuko wouldn't go out there. He wouldn't go and comfort his sister, he knew that if he did she would try to skewer and roast him rather than accept his compassion.

_Fine by me…I don't want to see her anyway._ He thought bitterly as he turned his back to face the door and shut his eyes stubbornly, pointedly ignoring the lone tear that escaped his right eye.

* * *

"That was a great attempt, you know." Yuan said as she played with a flame in her hands yet her eyes never left the saddened frame of her nephew's. "We do have to work with how you approach your cousins otherwise they'll never forgive you."

"What's it matter, Aunt?" Lu Ten said from behind palms, he pressed his elbows on his knees and let his shoulders droop, his tone was surprisingly low and seemingly calm. "I've already made enough damage with them. Azula already hates me and Zuko is following her as always, despite how much he dislikes her anyway."

Yuan watched him as he shifted his form on his bed. She sighed; rising from the sofa across the room she made her way to reach him silently. "So you've given up then?" Lu ten jumped slightly to suddenly hear her so close.

He looked up at her; her eyes were fierce in the candle light despite her very calm front. He suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. He tore his eyes away from her fierce gaze and let them fall to the several candles that lit up his room. They were the only source of light in the dark room and so he stared at them trying to get his thoughts together.

"You haven't answered my question, Lu Ten." Yuan said. He frowned away from her scrutiny and tried to focus on the faded hum of night-flies outside his window. Her hand came from out of nowhere and grasped his chin to make him look at her.

Lu Ten couldn't avoid her sharp gaze this time and he stared at her, wide eyed. "Have _you_ given up?" Yuan asked again. She was sitting not too far next to him. He searched her eyes, trying to find anything, something he could use to argue against her. But she was sincere despite the cold stare and it only made him feel far more pathetic. Lu Ten's eyes crinkled up, hopeless. He pulled away, ashamed.

"Yes."

Lu Ten heard more than felt the strike on his head. So stunned was he that he didn't realize he was on the floor and that his aunt had just hit him until the sudden pain spread on the back of his head. He looked at her, confused, shocked.

"Aunt - what…?" Lu Ten tried to piece words together, still too stunned by her blow.

"Get up." She said fiercely, yet her voice was silent. Lu Ten pulled himself from the ground without thinking. "Come with me." She said and made her way out of the door. Lu Ten followed curiously, but more cautious after the pain began to fade.

"Take off your shoes. We'll be quieter that way." She muttered to him. He obeyed, letting the thin black flats fall to the floor next to his door.

Their footsteps were silent yet still the loudest sounds since the corridors were empty. It was dark and aside from the soft gleam of reflected light from the marble floors Lu Ten could not see a thing and was careful not to trip over any carpet corner. It wasn't long that Lu Ten saw his aunt make a turn towards one of the open air hallways that he began to frown. The full moon's light flooded everything that it touched with a soft silver glow.

She had led him to a courtyard and there she made her way across the stone floor and large creamy white pillars that surrounded it. She removed her outer robe, threw it to the side and turned to him in a stance.

Lu Ten flinched, startled when fire erupted around her arms and surrounded her. Her long tied hair whipped around with the sudden void of air surrounded her as the fire fed. "Aunt Yuan…" He attempted to speak but in an instant a long whip of bright orange and yellow fire obscured his vision of her and forced him to duck and roll under it. He glanced up as the flames disappeared, the light returning to soft silver, and he looked back at his aunt from the ground, alarmed.

"Get up, Lu Ten." She called to him, her tone sharp and powerful. "I'm going to ask this once more and I better hear a different answer."

Lu ten could not tear his eyes from his aunt. The fire danced around her and away from her clothes, feeding on the air surrounding them. Smoke was beginning to rise and cloud the sky just barely.

"Have you given up?" and then he had to dodge more flames again. His heart rammed against his chest and blood pumped into his ears, adrenaline was rushing around his blood stream and suddenly he was more aware of everything than he had been several minutes ago. He was shocked but his body moved according to his skill, unconsciously he was studying her.

Never had he seen her fight, he had never seen her take any form of class to help her with her fire bending. He had always known she was a bender. Though, he had never known she was skilled in the art of combat. Yuan stretched out her stance and flexed her arms, the fire following to form another whip around her hands.

"Aunt Yuan, why are you doing this?!" He called to her as he threw his own flames to dispel the whip. It only broke through his flames and blasted in his chest blowing him back against a pillar.

Lu Ten ran around her, her whip of flames following him, leaving whatever it grazed a black mark. He quickly jumped and pressed his feet against one of the five pillars before launching himself to fly over his aunt in a back flip, just barely dodging the harsh orange and white of her fire.

As he prepared to land Yuan extinguished her whip and shot a large wall of fire towards his falling form. He cried out as he braced himself, the fire passed through him and disappeared behind him. He fell to his knees, shirt half burned off and pants on fire.

He looked up, having hid his face behind his arms which were now grazed with burns, his eyes narrowed with pain and concentration.

Yuan had walked towards him. he noticed now how strong she really looked. Her arms, which had always been hidden behind silk sleeves and cotton robes, stretched and bulged with wiry muscle. Her hair was slightly disturbed but nonetheless looked like she had barely done a warm up instead of throwing large whips of fire around. As she neared Lu Ten caught her gaze, and under the glow of the moon her eyes looked as though they were glowing themselves. She looked terrifying.

"I believe I have now witnessed your problem, nephew." She said as she took steps toward him. Lu Ten watched her, his eyes adjusting to the darkness now that her flames were now part of the smoke that rose to the air.

"You lack tactics. You lack experience, and worst of all, you lack the nerve to take action." As she spoke Lu Ten clenched his fists, studying her. Yuan stopped just two yards away from him. She pressed a palm to her hip and lifted her chin as she studied him in return. "In the field of war those mistakes could cost you the lives of all those who are precious to you. They could cost you your own life."

Lu Ten watched her, now confused by her words. She stepped closer to him, "Would you have Ozai defeat you?" She added softer now. Lu Ten's eyes widened, "Uncle…?"

"Do not think this has not been part of his plan, Lu Ten." She said darkly. "Your father and I have seen it. We know what he intends to do. Do not fall for this trap he has set for you."

Lu Ten stayed where he was, she walked away and grabbed her robe, "Go to your room and wait." And with that she walked away leaving him to think on the words she had left him.

* * *

Ozai smirked when Yuan walked inside the room quietly. "Well?"

"I've told him of your plan." She said, her tone quiet, hiding traces of disgust. "Good…My brother will be arriving tomorrow in the morning."

Yuan watched her husband with a soft gaze, "Will…will he be a problem?" Ozai turned to face her, "Yuan, you worry far too much for your own good."

"I worry the right amount, Lord Ozai. He could be prepared to face this from you, he knows you better than I do. He probably has a counter plan already." In an instant he was glaring at her suspiciously and Yuan could not escape his gaze.

"You sound awfully hopeful of this." Ozai stated his tone dangerous and smirk disappearing as a threatening expression darkened his face. Yuan froze, her heart skipping a beat. Ozai smirked once more.

"But no matter, we are well into this plan and even if my brother has a plan to counter it, it is far too late to do so." He began to walk towards her, closing the space between them. Yuan flinched. She took several steps away from him.

His smirk widened, "You have been a very good messenger, my love." She winced. "I believe you should receive a reward for it."

She gulped when her back hit the wall. "My Lord…I should be heading to my room now." She tried to excuse herself and made way for the door but he had her cornered. Ozai was now several inches away from her, he grasped a lock of her hair and gazed at her intently, she stared at him her eyes displaying fear.

"You needn't fear me, Yuan." He murmured to her, soft, seductive. Like a snake.

"I d-don't fear you." She whispered her hands trembling as she tried to find a way to escape. "You're my wife, and loyal advisor…I wouldn't hurt you." He placed his hands on the wall next to her sides' further preventing escape. A cold fear was now chilling her, despite his body heat.

"Yes…yes you would." She replied. Ozai chuckled darkly before closing the space between them. Yuan had no other choice now but to give in, for fear of her own life.

"Yes…I would."

* * *

"I don't see why we should make such a fuss over this." Azula growled as servants pinned and cut clothing around her, her body had to be very still or she would have pin pricks on her skin and she was in no mood to attack hustling maids. "It's not as though we won the war."

"I'm actually glad your uncle's coming back," Ty Lee chirped. She was already dressed and her hair was already fixed into a top braided bun. "He's so funny!"

"As fuddy-duddy as he always is." Mai interjected as she studied her newly manicured nails, Azula smirked. Ty Lee wilted just slightly but then cheered back up when the last of the maids finished pinning cloth. "Azula, you look beautiful!"

The door opened revealing Fire Lady Yuan at the door. She was also finished and looked absolutely beautiful but only in Azula's eyes did her mother look uncharacteristically exhausted. "Are we all ready?"

Ty Lee rose and made her way towards the older woman, Mai walked behind her. Azula shooed away some other maids that were making final changes. "Let's just get this over with."

Zuko was playing with a golden pin that held a medallion to his robes when the girls walked out. His jaw dropped when Ty Lee and Mai came out the door. Ty Lee looked and grinned, she waved at him; Mai just blushed and looked away.

"You're going to let flies in." Zuko jumped at the sudden voice behind him. He shut his mouth and turned to see Lu Ten shaking his head at him. He glared at his cousin as he passed by with a grin on his face. His glare disappeared when the sleeve of Lu Ten's robe lifted slightly revealing a bandage around his arm.

_What the…?_

"The world isn't going to wait for you Zuzu." Azula called back, Ty Lee giggled. Zuko followed them, hiding his face in embarrassment.

The sound of cheering people brought their attention forward, Zuko straightened up and the light from the open doors blinded him momentarily until they walked out. Ozai had somehow appeared to take the front of the family train. Ty Lee and Mai separated from them to go with their own families. There were crowds of hundreds surrounding the main streets. People cheered and threw flowers at the convoy of soldiers, and confetti flew in the air.

Flower petals mixed with the tiny pieces of paper and Zuko sneezed when they passed a group of wisterias. Azula laughed behind a sleeve and Lu Ten looked amused and for a moment things appeared normal.

Lu Ten was exceedingly cheerful; his eyes followed the convoy eagerly, searching for the face of his father. The day was warm and sunny, not a cloud in the sky and the people's cheers brought up their spirits. Zuko was soon grinning widely and Azula was smiling.

Ozai and Yuan looked reverently happy and as the soldiers and people neared the palace Lu Ten struggled to maintain his position next to Zuko and Ozai.

"People of the Fire Nation!" Ozai boomed. The crowds quieted enough for him to speak. "We are honored to bring the soldiers who have brought us yet another victory!" the crowds exploded with cheers and the convoy of soldiers split from the leaders to head to Lake Laogai and then to their homes in the capital or other cities.

"Father…" Zuko looked up at his cousin and blinked. In Lu Ten's eyes there were tears, and yet the widest smile Zuko had ever seen him display. Following his gaze Zuko faced his turn at trying to breathe as joy nearly choked him.

There, standing valiantly at the head of the entire convoy was General Iroh. His eyes crinkled with joy and trying to see through the bright light of the sun, his gray hair shone brightly, a halo over his head. The armor he wore shined brightly, gold and black and red donned with such majesty Zuko could honestly not breathe for the space of several seconds. Then Iroh turned to face Lu Ten and then his eyes met with Zuko's.

Then he grinned. And for that moment, everything that had occurred for the space of a few weeks, the arguments, the cold attitudes, the crying, and the pain all melted away with a heart breaking smile and a tear that escaped Zuko's eye. He had never felt so happy just seeing Iroh return.

"Uncle."

* * *

_A/N: Well that was the 6th chapter! I apologize for the shortness but that was how it was suppose to be. Short and simple. Not to worry though, next chapter will be nice and long. (Whew) Very happy I finished this, however I think things seemed to go a little out of plan. But it's alright the story is going by perfectly. Anyways thank you for reading!_

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_Next time in Through Heaven's Eyes_

"You still don't get it don't you?" Lu Ten hissed at Zuko from across the table, Zuko froze as the papers that he had thrown to the side fluttered to the ground. "You're father is the cause of Lt. Jee's death! He sent orders to the captain to place him on the front line! It was his plan from the beginning to dispose of those he didn't think worthy anymore! As far as I know he may be the Fire Lord but he will NEVER be a good leader to his country. It's time you opened your eyes to the cruelty of Ozai."

In a second Zuko's fist collided with Lu Ten's jaw. And Zuko lunged at his cousin and former best friend hoping to inflict far more pain than the words his cousin had said caused him.

_Comments, critiques much appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapter! _

_Midori Aoi_


End file.
